Double Twins!
by Emie14
Summary: Haruhi and Hina enter Ouran and stir up a ton of trouble when they a break a vase in the host club. Now they are the dogs of the club, but the Host Club will be surprised when they find out their secret. Sorry in the first few chapters, Haruhi's name is spelt wrong.
1. Here We Go

Here We Go

(Sorry if I can't do Haurhi's character correctly, she might end up kind of different. And they're both wearing what Haurhi is on the first episode but Hina is wearing a different colored sweater.)

Hina's POV

Me and Haurhi are trying to find a QUIET library, but we're not getting anywhere. When we both see a abandoned music room, we shrug, what the heck.

"One, two, three!" We both say as we open the doors. We are blinded by rose petals that seem to be coming out of that room.

We both yell at the same time, "WHAT THE HELL?!" As we see seven hot guys standing a few feet away from us.

"Welcome!"

Me and Haurhi both back up, freaking out.

I look closer and see Hikaru and Kaoru from pretty much all of our classes, I mean, how could you forget them? They're damn mischievous twins.

"Hey aren't these two in our class?" Hikaru asked Kaoru.

"Yeah, they are."

A guy with glasses speaks up, "Their names are Haurhi and Hina Fujioka. They're honors students and twins. According to my research they are very inseparable and no-one can tell them apart." He said evenly.

Hikaru and Kaoru raised they eyebrows at this, for they to have this same sort of problem.

-"Well, we should be going, sorry to intrude!" Haurhi said politely.

-"How the hell do you know about us?!" I asked at the same time Haurhi said we were going to leave.

Haurhi was trying to pull me away, but I kept my ground.

The glasses guy answered, "We keep tabs on everyone in the school."

I frowned at his answer and muttered, "So much for privacy."

Haurhi kept trying to pull me away, now she was starting to get stronger. I pulled back more and we ended up both toppling into a vase and breaking it. Both our faces turned pale. I hope that wasn't a lot of money.

"That vase was 8 million yen." The glasses guy stated. "Can you pay for that?"

Our faces turned even paler.

"Uh..." We both said. "No!" We tried to back for the door but Hikaru and Kaoru ran in front of us, smirking. I grabbed Haurhi's hand and made for the window, but the glasses guy appeared in front of us.

"You two need to pay the debt." He said with a evil gleam in his glasses.

I looked up at him, sorta freaked out. "H-how?"

A tall blonde stood next to the glasses guy and pointed a finger at us. "From now on, you two will be the host club's dogs!"

"What?!" We both yelled in sync.

Please review!


	2. Never Give Hina Coffee

Never Give Hina Coffee

Hina's POV

Haruhi was sent to the store while I had to clean. I sighed. Damn vase. Damn rich guys. Damn school.

I watched Tamaki across the room almost kiss a girl, and her and all the other girls around her almost fainted. I rolled my eyes, typical. I walked up to Kyoya. "So, how long will this take?"

"To repay your debt?" He asked, writing in his black notebook, who knows what he puts in there. Maybe I'll steal it later.

"Yeah." I answered, mopping up some drool from one of the girls. Blech.

"Well, if you keep on this pace, then your whole high school years."

"Seriously?!" I half-yelled.

"Do you want it put up more?" He asked, his glasses gleaming.

"No!"

Haruhi walked through the doors with a bag full of groceries.

I walked over to her, forgetting Kyoya. "Need help Haru?"

"No, it's just coffee and spray cheese for us later." She said grinning.

"SERIOUSLY?!" I screamed happily. I stuck my hand in the bag and found the cheese. "Screw later!" I sprayed a ton of it in my mouth.

"Hey! You ate half of it!" Haruhi yelled once I gave it back to her.

"Then you have the other half!" I yelled back at her, laughing.

"Fine!" She yelled back, now laughing too. She sprayed the rest of in her mouth. She handed me the can. "Here, put it in your backpack for your weird collection."

"Hey! It is not a collection, it's a hobby of collecting junk food containers!" I said, swiping the can out of her hand and putting it in my backpack.

While we were talking, most of the room turned to watch us. Haruhi flushed but I just asked her, "Hey Haru, can I have some coffee?" I asked innocently.

"No." She answered sternly.

I started to whine, "Whyyyyyyyyyyy nnnnnnnooooooottttttt?"

"Because you get hyper and aren't sensible."

"But I'll only have a little!" I pleaded, getting down on my knees.

Her gaze softened, "Fine."

"YES!" I yelled, jumping up, dancing around. I hugged her tightly, "I WUV YOU!"

She chuckled and gave me one of the containers.

Once I got it, I got a evil gleam in my eyes.

"Oh no, Hina, no!" Haruhi started, trying to take the coffee away from me.

I used my creepy voice, "You're too late!" I sped off and got a teapot and water and dumped the grounded coffee and water into it and chugged it. Everything was hazy after that.

Haruhi started to yell, "Evacuate the school!" But she was cut off when I came up from behind her and tackled her.

I cackled, "You are my prisoner Haru!"

"Hina, honey, please come down." She said gently, pushing me off her and hugging me tightly.

"Noooooooooooooo. I haven't been crazy in a while!" I laughed manically.

Suddenly I felt strong arms wrap around me and I'm being lifted up. "Let me go! Let me go! I want Haru!" I yelled.

It was Kaoru that picked me up and restrained me on a couch. "What do we do?!" He asked Haruhi.

"You have to give her milk, that's the only way!" Haruhi answered, standing next to Kaoru.

"On it!" I heard Hikaru yell.

I started to struggle. "Noooooooooo! I don't want to calm dooooooowwwwwnn!"

Once I saw Haruhi take the milk from Hikaru, I went limp. Haruhi literally dumped the milk down my throat. After a few minutes she said, "Are you ok now?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Kaoru, can you let me up now?" I asked.

"Wait." Haruhi said before Kaoru could even react. She stared deep into my eyes for a minute then leaned back. "Ok, you're good."

Kaoru let me go and I hugged Haruhi, "Admit it, you love it when I get crazy like that." I grinned.

"Sure." She said sarcastically.

Kaoru was still sitting next to us and Hikaru sat next to him. They both got a good look at our big brown eyes. Two lights went on.

So this is a lesson for all of you to not leave out coffee without someone watching it. I giggled, "Yup!"

Please keep reading and review!


	3. Being a Host

Being a Host

XRyu-chanX: Yeah, I was thinking of making them like Hikaru and Kaoru at first and have them jealous that Haruhi and Hina get a ton of attention, but I decided not to.

: Thanks! :). Haruhi is going to be like the controller of Hina.

Brightpathsunclan: I'll do my best

Hina's POV

Me and Haruhi walked into class still in boys' clothes the next day, we don't feel like wearing normal clothes. Hikaru came up behind Haruhi and Kaoru came up behind me and they put their arms around both our shoulders.

"Hey Haruhi. Hey Hina." They said together.

"Morning." We answered.

They looked us up and down critically. "We're getting you two uniforms."

-I frowned, "No, you don't need to."

-"We don't need them." We said together.

"No, we insist! And the rest of the club wants you two to be hosts anyway."

"Hosts?" We exclaimed.

"Yeah, Hina has a craziness that is controlled by Haruhi, so that portrays sisterly love. And taking guests would be the payment. You two will have to talk to Kyoya-sempai on how many guests you will have to take to repay your debt."

Haruhi spoke up, "But isn't that your thing?"

Kaoru answered, "Yeah, but you show it in a different way. We do twincest, and you show your's by trusting each other."

"That makes sense." I stated.

"So you'll join the host club?" The twins asked.

"Fine." We answered.

In the music room...

"Here are your uniforms." Hikaru and Kaoru handed them to us. And after you get them on, we'll do your hair."

"Our hair is fine!" We both exclaimed.

"Just go change!" Kyoya said, exasperated since we had been fighting tooth and nail to get them to agree to be hosts.

I huffed and grabbed Haruhi's hand, "FINE! CALM YOUR NOTEBOOK!" I yelled as we walked to the dressing room.

He gave me a wtf look, but I just stuck out my tongue at him.

A light turned on.

When we were done, I felt like a cross-dresser.

"You two look so cute!" Honey exclaimed happily, flowers circling him.

Ok...

"We approve!" Hikaru and Kaoru say with a thumbs up.

"Oh good, we were really going for your approval!" I said sarcastically.

Tamaki snickered from behind us. He rested his head on Haruhi's shoulder, "So, I've heard that you're gay, do you want male customers?"

Haruhi's face went scarlet red, "I'm not gay!" She screamed, flushing at his closeness.

I smirked, "She's right, I'm the gay one!" I cackled as I grabbed Kaoru's hand, pulled him to my level, and kissed him smack on the lips.

He pulled back surprised, while me and Haruhi fell on the floor laughing our asses off. "Oh-oh my-my god-god!" I stuttered, out of breathe.

"Did-did you-you see-see his-his face-face? P-priceless!" Haruhi finished.

We stood up and smacked a high five with each other. "Nice one!" Haruhi laughed.

Kaoru just stood there shocked while Hikaru was snickering.

A light bulb went on.

Me and Haruhi sat together while we took our guests.

"So your mother died at a young for you, who did the work around the house?" One of the girls asked.

I leaned on Haruhi's shoulder and she rested her head on the top of mine. "I did the shopping and outside work, and Haruhi did the cooking and housework." I answered, smiling slightly.

"It was hard, but we got through it together, as we always do." Haruhi smiled the same smile.

The girls gushed at our closeness and seemingly terrible life.

Haruhi picked up her tea cup to take a sip but she accidentally dumbed it on me. I jumped up and hopped around, "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Towel! Towel!" I tripped and fell over. I layed on the ground, pretending to be dead, knowing that Haruhi would freak.

"Hina! You okay?!" Haruhi exclaimed, running over to me.

I held her hand and faked a pained filled look, "Haruhi, I don't think I'm going to make it." I cried with fake tears streaming down my face. Half the room was watching our scene.

She looked at me in shock, "But Hina, you've been through worse!" She exclaimed, believing my every word.

I was mentally dying in laughter, "B-but t-this w-was m-my o-own d-dear t-twin w-who c-caused t-this." I said weakly.

Tears filled Haruhi's eyes, "I-I'm s-so s-sorry!" She started to sob.

I smirked and twisted up, bringing her with me and made us spin around. "Well, if you're sorry then I'm ok!" I said, trying not to laugh.

Hey eyes widened, "Y-you s-staged t-that?!" She started to fake cry, I know this cause I can see through my sis any day. "Y-you m-made m-me c-cry o-on p-purpose? H-how c-could y-you?" She buried her face in her hands.

I freaked out, "I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I'll buy you some fatty tuna!"

Haruhi looked up and hugged me, "Ok!"

I looked her deep in the eyes, I could her all the girls in the room inhale. "We good?" I asked.

"Yeah." We both grinned, stepped apart, and did our complicated handshake that no-one but us could remember.

We turned to the whole room, "We hope you beautiful ladies were quite entertained." We said politely with warm smiles on our faces and bowed.

Half of the girls fainted and I walked over to Kyoya. "Does that reduce our debt at all?"

"No."

I turned to him, "So we did that for nothing?!"

"Pretty much." His replied, his glasses gleaming. I sighed and fell down on a couch. I let out a oof when I felt Haruhi sit on me. "Get off, I can't breathe!" I huffed.

"Nah."

"You suck."

"I know."

"Haruhi, Hina, you two are supposed to be taking guests!" Tamaki called over.

"Fine!" Haruhi got up but I didn't. "Come on lazyass!" She dragged me back to our table were we had five new girls.

"Are you Hina?" One of the girls asked when I Haruhi put me in the chair next to her's.

"Don't worry, she just has a severe case of laziness." Haruhi smiled.

I pointed a finger at her, "Actually, you are the lazy one at home. Well, after you get all the housework done." I finished, frowning at that argument.

"Yeah, that's a good reason, you're very messy, so I have a lot to clean. And I have to help you with your homework on top of doing mine." Haruhi answered, rolling her eyes. "Tell me again how you got into this school?"

I looked up at her with puppy dog eyes, "Because I worked very hard to be in a smart/rich person school to be with my favorite person in the whole wide word!" Haruhi instantly melted at my words, "Awwwww! You're so sweet!" She said, crushing me in a hug. The girls at our table let out a dazzled sigh.

We turned back to them, so how are you lovely ladies doing on this beautiful day?" We asked him sync.

They all blushed a deep red at our kind voices that we work on every night.

I stood up and leaned close to one with chin-length hair and soft hazel eye, "I can't get over how cute you are, may I eat you up?" I asked my lips brushing against her ear. When I pulled back she looked like she was going to faint.

The other girls had excited looks on their faces, and they asked her what I said.

I answered for her, "It's a secret." I had a seductive smile on my face.

They all giggle.

Later...

Me and Haruhi went to the back room to change. I guess no-one told Tamaki about this.

We were just changing our shirts when he walked in. His face turned a deep scarlet red when he saw us in our bras. He backed up to get out of the room, but I appeared behind him and kicked his legs out from under him.

Haruhi grabbed the collar of his shirt and stared him deep in the eyes with a demon look in her's.

"You peeping tom!" I yelled, standing next to Haruhi. I put on a shirt and gave Haruhi her's. "Here, I'll take care of him."

"Alright." She said, dropping him on the floor so his head would hit it. She walked out the doors and slammed them shut behind her. I could hear voices.

"Ow!" Tamaki exclaimed, rubbing his head with a toddler like look on his face.

"Oh, this is only the beginning!" I threatened, pulling him up to his feet and circling him, wondering what I should do. "Ok, you will strip to your underwear to all the guys in the school, including the guy staff." I smirked.

"WHAT?! NO!" He yelled.

"Oh hell yes you will!" I yelled back, pointing my finger the same way he did to me and Haruhi. "You will do this since you saw me and her in our bras, so this is our payback!" I declared.

Tamaki shrunk back and muttered, "B-b-but..." He trailed off.

I smirked and continued, "Tomorrow, ask the chairman if you can have a assembly with all the guys in the school, including him."

His mouth gaped out. "Wha...?"

I cackled and put on my shoes, "Well, I'm out! You better get that assembly, or I'll have to resort to physical torture!" I grinned and walked out the door.

I left him there, dumbfounded.

Please review and keep reading!


	4. A Awesome Assembly

The Awesome Assembly

Haruhi's POV

I walked out of the back doors with a pair of jeans and t-shirt on.

Hikaru and Kaoru put their arms around my shoulders, both either side of me. "So what was that all about? We heard yelling come from in there." They stated, looking down at me. I looked forward and saw that Kyoya, Honey-sempai, and Mori-sempai were all waiting as well for a answer.

I sighed, "Well, Tamaki came in on me and Hina changing and saw us in our bras." I stated bluntly.

The twins shook their heads, "Perv!" They exclaimed together.

"Yeah, but Hina said she'll punish him, so it'll be taken care of for sure." I shrugged and got mine and Hina's stuff together. I froze when I remembered something, "What does this mean since you guys know we're girls now, that we can't be hosts anymore?" I asked stiffly.

"Well the best way to pay of your debt is for you two to be hosts, so unless you don't want to be hosts anymore, you can stay." Kyoya answered, typing on his laptop.

I put a finger on my chin, "I'll ask Hina when she comes out." I finished putting our stuff together, and just then, Hina came out of the back room with a smirk on her face.

She walked over to me, "So my dear, did you tell these guys about our true gender?" She asked with a pretty good British accent.

"Yeah, do you want to stay as hosts or pay off our debt some other way?" I asked her, smiling.

"Which one is quicker?"

"Hosts."

"Easier?"

"Hosts."

"Ok, we'll be hosts!" She sang, picking me up and twirling me around. I giggled as she did this.

Tamaki walked out of the back room, mumbling sadly to himself. Hina just shook her head, "You're gonna do it Tamaki, you can't get out of it!"

I looked at her, "What was the punishment?"

"Let's just say that tomorrow will be very interesting." She replied with a smirk.

Hina's POV

When me and Haruhi entered the school, we heard a familiar voice come up over the intercom.

"Would please all of the male students and male staff report to the gym. I repeat, would all of the male students and male staff please report to the gym. Thank you." Then the intercom hung up.

Haruhi turned to me, "Was that Tamaki?" She asked confusedly.

"Yup! He's having a assembly with all of the guys in the school. Since we're supposed to be guys, so let's go!" I exclaimed, dragging her to the gym.

We walked into the gym and sat in one of the seats in the back, we saw some girls trying to get in, but the security guards that were standing outside the doors wouldn't let them in, trying to explain that the assembly was only for the male staff and students. I chuckled.

"So is this the punishment?" Haruhi asked.

"Yup!" I said, popping the "p". "And it's gonna be great!" I snickered.

Once all the staff and students were in, the lights all turned out except for a spotlight on the stage. I had to put a hand over my mouth to kept from laughing out loud. Wow, he's really going for it.

Then Tamaki walked out on the stage and spoke into the microphone, "I have called you all here for a performance that I have been asked to do by one of the students." His face went red, "Please do not think of me any differently after I do this."

I could see the chairman shaking in laughter from the front row.

Then Tamaki started to strip, slowly. I told him it wouldn't be authentic enough if he did it quickly, guess he believed me.

When he was down to his underwear, most of the guys either weren't looking or had very red faces. At this point, I had tears streaming down my face, I was laughing so hard. Haruhi was extremely red-faced, more so than the guys.

Tamaki then turned to me, "Your request has been fulfilled Hina." He stated with his dreamy host smile.

"Good job!" I called up to him, laughing.

Then the lights all turned back on and everyone was looking at the chairman who was rolling on the ground hollering in laughter. After a few minutes, he got up and walked over to me and Haruhi. "Which one of you is Hina?" He asked, still chuckling a little.

-"She is, sir." Haruhi pointed to me.

-"I am." We both said different things at the same time.

The chairman clapped a hand on my shoulder, "That was a very well thought out idea Hina, great job!" He praised me, smiling.

"Thanks." I grinned.

The chairman turned the the rest of the room, "Alright, students get back to class, and staff get back to work." He commanded and everyone filed out.

"That means us, come on Haruhi!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the gym.

Once we were walking to the classroom, she asked me, "You had to make him do that much?"

"Yeah, he saw us in our bras! You think I wouldn't let him off on a small punishment?" I exclaimed.

She just shrugged. When reached the classroom and entered behind some of the other guys.

As soon as we got in, we were herded by a bunch of girls.

"What was that about?" One questioned.

"Yeah, why was it only the guys who were allowed in?" Another inquired.

"Well, I asked him if he could strip down to his underwear in front of all the males in the school, including the chairman, and he took up the dare. We had to have it authentic, so it so no girls were allowed in, I apologize." I answered sweetly.

"He stripped to his underwear?! Really?!" A brunette exclaimed.

"Aw, I wish I could've seen that!" Another sighed.

I looked at Haruhi and smirked, "Well, if you would like me to, I could ask Tamaki-sempai if he could do it again just for the girl students of the school as well." I suggested.

"Really?!" They all squealed.

"Yes, and maybe even Hikaru and Kaoru too." I smiled. If I can get them to, it probably wouldn't be that hard to.

After all the guests left, me and Haruhi went back into the back room to change out of the costumes. I called behind me, before we went through the doors, "Don't come in this time Tamaki!" He flushed when I said that, I smirked and went the room behind Haruhi.

"Hey Tamaki, do you think you can do a strip session for the girl students tomorrow? They were very disappointed that they didn't get to see the one today." I asked in a sweet voice.

He made a face and started to whimper. I rolled my eyes, "If you don't do this, you'll disappoint them!"

His face brightened and started to ramble on how he would set it up and when it would be and how long it would be. I rolled my eyes again and walked out the doors with Haruhi.

Please keep reading and review!


	5. She Can Sing

She Can Sing

Hina's POV

And the dumbass did do it. And I guess half the girls though he was stripping all the way down, so they were little disappointed when he stopped at his underwear. Man, these girls are perverted.

~During Host Club Activities~

"Hy Tamaki, you did a good job at the strip assembly." I commented, leaning back in my chair next to Haruhi and looking over at his table that was full of guests.

He smirked and got up out of his chair, and walked over to me. He took my hand, pulled me out of my chair, and leaned in just inches away from my face.

"Did you like it?" He whispered seductively.

I smirked and closed the distance in between us, I kissed him for a few seconds then leaned back. "It was very entertaining." I whispered in a husky voice.

Tamaki had a shocked look on his face that I had gone farther than he thought.

I finished with a peck on his cheek and sat back next to Haruhi.

I looked around and all the girls had envious looks on their faces, I'm guessing half for me, and half for Tamaki. I smirked, I'm getting pretty popular.

Haruhi turned to me, "Why did you do that?!" She whispered harshly. "A bunch of girls are giving you death glares, and now everyone will think you're gay."

I just shrugged, "So? I don't care, they shouldn't judge other people they don't know."

Haruhi gave me a look, "Yeah, but these are rich people, you can't just yell at them, beat them up, or be rude, they could have us kicked out of the school or worse." She pressed.

I sighed, "Fine, but if they say anything bad about you, then they all die." I cackled in a deep voice.

Haruhi just shook her head, "Fine, but don't do anything stupid."

I grinned and hugged her, "I can't promise that babe!"

She rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Hey Haruhi, Hina how did you two get the scholarship to enter Ouran?" A second year named Abe asked kindly.

"Haruhi is super-smart-" I started.

"-and Hina plays guitar and sings beautifully." Haruhi finished.

I looked at her, "I'm not that good."

"You're good enough to get here, and you played your guitar and sung for the chairman instead of filling out forms like I did." She stated.

I just shrugged, "I didn't feel like stressing over the paperwork."

"Hina, can you sing for us?" Abe asked hopefully.

"Ummmmmm" I trailed off.

Tamaki popped up behind me, "Yeah Hina, sing for us!" He yelled enthusiastically.

I quicker made up an excuse, "But I can't play without my guitar."

Tamaki smirked, "Hikaru, Kaoru!" He called, snapping his fingers.

"Right!" They answered, saluting and ran out the doors.

I looked after them, "What's going on?" I asked hesaintly.

"They're getting your guitar, and we're setting up a stage for you to sing on!" I groaned.

Ten minutes later Hikaru and Kaoru returned with my guitar and handed to me. "Here you go, and go up and sing!" They exclaimed pushing me to the stage.

I looked over at Haruhi and she nodded, telling me to go. "Fine."

I stood up in front of the microphone and tuned my guitar, "Ok, this is a song that's from America, cause I love it." I said.

(She's singing this in a sort of deep voice, but she usually sings high)

Wherever You Will Go by The Calling

So lately, I've been wonderin

Who will be there to take my place

When I'm gone, you'll need love

To light the shadows on your face

If a great wave shall fall

It would fall upon us all

And between the sand and stone

Could you make it on your own?

I looked at Haruhi and kept my eyes on her throughout the song.

[Chorus:]

If I could, then I would

I'll go wherever you will go

Way up high or down low

I'll go wherever you will go

And maybe, I'll find out

The way to make it back someday

To watch you, to guide you

Through the darkest of your days

If a great wave shall fall

It would fall upon us all

Well I hope there's someone out there

Who can bring me back to you

[Chorus]

Runaway with my heart

Runaway with my hope

Runaway with my love

I know now, just quite how

My life and love might still go on

In your heart and your mind

I'll stay with you for all of time

I closed my eyes.

[Chorus]

If I could turn back time

I'll go wherever you will go

If I could make you mine

I'll go wherever you will go

I finished and opened my eyes to see everyone in shock except Haruhi. I jumped off the stage with my guitar upside down on my back and high fived Haruhi.

She grinned, "Your voice has gotten better!"

"Really?" I asked, excited, "I've been practicing that song a lot!" I beamed.

"Hina-chan that was great!" Hunny exclaimed. "You are very talented!"

I blushed, "Thanks Hunny-sempai!"

"Hey Hina, would you like to be the host club's musical entertainment?" Kyoya asked, requesting his glasses.

"Really? " I asked in excitement. He nodded and I bounced around in happiness. "YES! I'M FINALLY GOING TO HAVE SOME PUBLICLY!" I yelled, punching my fist upwards into the air. I hugged the first girl I saw, which happened to be Abe.

Her face turned red, "Ah-um-ah..."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I chanted, twirling her around in the air. "If you hadn't said that, this would have never happened!" I exclaimed in happiness.

All the girls squealed and Abe was giggling like she just won the lottery. I put her down and burst into song and danced around, twirling and singing in a high voice, "Doe, a deer, a female deer. Re, a drop of golden sun! Me, a name I call my self! Fa, another way to run! So, a note to follow Fa! La, I don't remember! Te, a drink with jam and bread! And that will bring us back to Do, Re, Me-" I was cut off by Haruhi slapping a hand over my mouth.

"Ok, that's enough." She stated, trying to hide the amusement on her face.

"Sofy" My voice was muffled by her hand. She removed her hand.

Hey Hina, how can you sing so high?" One of the customers questioned.

Everyone but me in the host club stiffened, including Haruhi. "Practice my dear!" I answered coolly with a British accent holding her chin, titling it up to meet my eyes.

She blushed when I pecked her cheek.

"Daddy is so happy that you're excited that you'll get publicized!" Tamaki exclaimed, tearing me away from the girl and crushed me in a hug.

"Um, hey, since you're my 'dad', can I have-erm, Kyoya-sempai, how much for yen til we pay off our debt?" I asked innocently.

"Nice try, Hina."

A Host's POV

'She sings and looks like an angel.' He thought dreamily as he watched her, noticing all the other hosts stare at him confusedly.

He he, I wonder who that is?

Please keep reading and review!


	6. I'm A Chica

I'm A Chica

Hina's POV

Me and Haruhi walked in music room 3 and I was given a SHORT, dark blue dress and was shoved into the back room to change. I sighed, and slipped it on.

I walked out and grabbed my guitar out of its case and stood next to Haruhi with a arm around her waist behind the chair Tamaki was in. She put a arm around my shoulder, squising it.

Haruhi was wearing dark blue suit to match me, and the rest of the hosts were wearing similar suits, only in different colors. Why am I the only one wearing a dress? Can't at least Haruhi wear one too? *sigh*

The doors swung open to reveal the regular customers with big smiles.

"Welcome!" All of us greeted.

Once everyone was at their tables and talking with the guests, Kyoya took me aside and said, "Hina, we are just going to have you sing and play background music with your guitar during club activities, unless we have a important event that requires all of us." He stated. "Also, it seems that you and Haruhi are also using the loving-siblings act, and that is Hikaru and Kaoru's thing." He readjusted his glasses, the glare hiding any emotion that could be shown in his eyes. I shuddered a little.

"Alright, sorry if I caused you any trouble." I bowed and jumped up onto the stage.

I decided to play and sing a small song:

I strummed the guitar, "Here's a little song I wrote," I sung in a soft voice.

"You might want to sing it note for note

Don't worry, be happy

In every life we have some trouble" I danced around while I played and sung.

"But when you worry you make it double

Don't worry, be happy

Don't worry, be happy now" I looked at Kyoya who was staring at me. I winked, which made him blush a little, wow, I never thought he could blush. I shook my head and kept singing.

"Don't worry, be happy, Don't worry, be happy

Don't worry, be happy, Don't worry, be happy

Ain't got no place to lay your head

Somebody came and took your bed!" I snickered when Haruhi looked up after those three words.

"Don't worry, be happy" I pointed to Haruhi with a smile.

"The landlord say your rent is late

He may have to litigate

Don't worry, be happy

Don't worry, be happy

Don't worry, be happy, Don't worry, be happy

Don't worry, be happy, Don't worry, be happy" I ended.

There was ten minutes left, so now it was time for some real singing.

Everyone turned their chairs to face me, "Hey guys, I'm going to be singing a song called 'Because of You'. By the way, I will be probably singing songs from America, but translating them in Japanese." I smiled and began.

Because of You by Kelly Clarkson

"I will not make the same mistakes that you did" I started with my eyes closed and a smile on my face.

"I will not let myself

Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did,

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far" I let my voice go high, honestly, I don't care if the whole school finds out I'm a girl, I'll do what I want nobody can tell yes or no.

"Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid"

I opened my eyes and saw one host with a small smile as he watched me.

"I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake

A smile, a laugh everyday of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with"

I looked at the smiling and smiled brightly, he changes his expression to a bored one and returns to his black notebook. Then I brought my voice higher, louder, and more powerful.

"Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk!

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt!

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me!

Because of you

I am afraid..."

I single tear fell down my face for the next line. I looked at Haruhi and could see a sad expression on her face as well. I smiled weakly to her.

"I watched you die

I heard you cry every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry in the middle of the night"

That did happen a lot after her death.

"For the same damn thing

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I try my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you

I am afraid

Because of you

Because of you"

I finished and spoke into the microphone, seeing that a lot of the girls had confused expressions, "Hey guys, if you're wondering how I can sing so high, it's called being a female." I smirked and jumped off the stage and running to hug Haruhi. I wrapped my arms around her waist, "Sorry, I just wanted to sing that song cause I liked it, please don't get mad." I whimpered, tightening my grip.

She pet my head, "It's okay." She said softly.

I sniffled sadly and flopped down on a couch.

"Hey Hina, you're a girl?" Abe, now one of my regulars, asked.

I sniffed and sat up, "Yeah, please don't be mad that I didn't say anything." I looked up at her with my best kitten eyes.

"MY DAUGHTER!" Tamaki yelled, crushing me into a hug, petting my head. I looked at Haruhi, she nodded. I cackled and grabbed his arm, flipping him off the couch, onto the floor.

I fell back, roaring in laughter at his surprised face on the ground. "Oh, oh, your, your face!" I choked out, falling off the couch and rolling on the floor.

The twins joined in my laughter and I high fived them, "Nice one!" Kaoru exclaimed. I giggled and pulled Haruhi to me to dance around the room. She laughed as I spun her around; I twirled her and she lost balance, but I caught her and brought her face close to mine, cupping her cheek.

Her face turned red, "Hey isn't this twincest?" She asked.

I answered, bringing her face even more closer to mine, "Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn."

A Lovestruck Host's POV

I stared up at her dancing happily on the stage, strummimg her guitar and singing, a small smile etched onto my face, her voice is beautiful, she's beautiful. And she's so skilled with that guitar.

I have to confess to her soon. I don't care if father approves of not.

She will be mine.

Please keep reading and review!


	7. Akio

Akio

Hina's POV

Me and Haruhi were walking in the mall with the host club when I saw a tall, black-haired beauty with dark blue eyes, my favorite color. I looked at Haruhi with a grin, which she returned.

I started to run, "OOOOOOOOOH, AKIO!" I yelled, smiling like I just won the lottery.

He turned and broke into a smile, "HINA!" He yelled back, catching and hugging me tight.

When he let me go, I looked up at him, "So, how's my singing partner?" I asked in a suggestive tone.

He laughed, "No, I haven't gotten laid yet, I'm waitin for you babe!" He winked and I giggled.

Haruhi walked up next to me, "Hi Akio!" She grinned.

Akio put his hand on his chin, "Hmmmmmm, now which one are you?" He joked and she just slapped his arm playfully. He took a closer look at me, "Hey, why are your eyes brown?" He asked, confused.

I sighed, "Yeah, it's just these crappy contacts, they change my eye color, but not Haruhi's it's weird." I replied.

"You have different colored eyes, Hina?" Kyoya asked, appearing to the left of me. I screamed in fright and hid behind Akio.

"Don't do that Kyoya!" I yelled, "You almost gave me a heart attack!" I clutched my chest.

He chuckled and Tamaki picked me up from behind, "My daughter has a different eye color and I didn't know about it?!" He yelled in shock.

I rolled my eyes and pinched his hand to make him let go, making him scream and jump back.

I saw Akio glare at Tamaki, his eyes turning a icy blue, and he put his arm around my waist, pulling me to him. "Are these guys bothering you?" He asked, his voice dangerously low.

"No, they're fine Akio." I turned to the host club, "Ok guys, this is Akio my old singing partner when I was in a band in middle school."

Akio frowned, "I'm not old."

"Oh don't worry babe, you're not old, I didn't mean it like that." I answered.

"Ok, this is Hikaru and Kaoru, "I gestured to the twins. "This is Hunny and Mori," I gestured to them too, Hunny smiled on top of Mori's shoulders. "This is Kyoya, the manager of the host club me and Haruhi were forced into," I drew out the word 'forced'. "And this is Tamaki, the founder and 'king' of the club" I did air quotes on 'king'.

"Wait, you were forced into it?" Akio asked, bringing me and Haruhi closer to him.

I guess the twins didn't like that, because, somehow, Kaoru managed to pull me out of Akio's grasp and ran away behind Hikaru who had a struggling Haruhi in his arms.

"HEY!" I heard two male voices yell., chasing after us.

I giggled and decided to play along. I whispered in Kaoru's ear, "Run faster!" He laughed, obeying. I sent the same message to Haruhi to tell Hikaru. She glared back at me and I just gave her a shrug. 'Do it, it'll be interesting' I mouthed.

'Fine' She mouthed back and I saw her whisper in his ear. We sped up big time and ended up out of the mall, in the parking lot. I sweat-dropped, I didn't plan this to happen.

Next thing I knew I was on the hard pavement with numerous scratches all over me. I got up and ran to Haruhi who was on the ground as well. I helped her up and we looked over to see Akio beating up Kaoru and Tamaki beating up Hikaru. I sighed and nodded to her, Haruhi walked over to Hikaru and Tamaki and I walked over to Akio and Kaoru.

I pulled Akio off, "Calm down big boy, it's all good." I smiled, pecking him on the lips. He blushed and touched a cut on my cheek that was bleeding.

"Come on, let's go back to your house and we'll patch you up." He smiled warmly. I leaned into his hand.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Are you alright?" Kyoya asked, the glare on his glasses, showing no emotion, I wonder what goes on in his head.

"Yeah, I'm good." I stretched and looked over to Haruhi dragging over Hikaru and Tamaki by their ears.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" They both whined before she let them go.

Haruhi glared at me, "You encouraged them." She stated coldly. I grinned nervously, rubbing the back of my neck. I blinked, my contacts were starting to irritate my eyes, I took them out and put them in their case in my little handbag I carried.

Akio titled my head up to look into my forest green eyes before I could take out my glasses and put them on, "Beautiful..." He murmured. I blushed and wiggled out of his hold.

"As if." I smirked and put my glasses on. I looked around over the hosts' faces, Hunny, Mori, and Kyoya had walked out behind us, and I could see four of the hosts with slightly angry faces. I rolled my eyes and kissed Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, and Kyoya's cheeks, making them blush. I winked, "Don't get too jealous guys."

~Host Club Activities~

Hina's POV

So, apparently, Akio just transferred to Ouran, since he found out me and Haruhi are here. And he does have good enough grades to get in as well, so that helps. It's weird he hasn't seen us before or heard about the host club, I mean, we have almost all our classes with him.

I begged Kyoya and Tamaki to let him join the host club to sing with me, and eventually, after 20 minutes, I cracked both of 'em.

I sat on the stage, tuning my guitar while he was talking to some of the customers. I finished and it was about time for us to do what we do best.

"Akio, come on man, it's time to sing!" I smiled.

"Coming!" He finished his conversation with the ladies and winked, making them blush. The stepped on the stage and rejusted his leather jacket, I flattened down my light blue skirt, and got the wrinkles out of my matching light blue t-shirt.

"Alright everybody, this is my lifetime singin partner, Akio." I introduced to everyone.

"We will be singing What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flats." Akio spoke into the mic.

What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flats

I started, "I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

That don't bother me

I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while

Even though going on with you gone still upsets me

There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok

But that's not what gets me"

Akio: "What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was tryin' to do"

Me: "It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go

But I'm doin' It

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

Still Harder

Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret

But I know if I could do it over

I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart

That I left unspoken"

Akio brought his voice louder: "What hurts the most

Is being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do"

We now sang together, our voices matching perfectly, "What hurts the most

Is being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you

That's what I was trying to do" We finished and grinned. Everyone clapped, especially Tamaki.

I jumped off the stage, "Dude, we should make a friggin band! Maybe we get Yuri and Kyo to get into this school, they're smart enough." I told Haruhi and Akio.

Akio laughed, "But then this place will be filled with regular people, soon you're gonna invite our whole class from last year!"

I rubbed my chin, "That's actually a good idea." I laughed at his horrified expression.

"Very good, maybe if you do this good everyday I'll bring your debt down more." Kyoya walked up next to me, furiously typing on his calculator.

"SERIOUSLY?!" I yelled, jumping up and down and hugged Kyoya. "Thank you!" I grinned. He flashed me a quick real smile then went back to a host smile.

Huh, never seen him do that before, maybe he isn't that heartless.

Kyoya's POV

I watched Hina hug and kiss the boy on the lips and my blood started to boil. When he put her arms around her waist, I almost punched him in the face. He has no right to touch and hold her like that!

The two of them singing a song like that had me shaking in anger. I took a deep breath to calm myself down, and kept my eyes on Hina. She and and Akio were in perfect harmony, I adjusted my glasses, the glare catching them.

They finished and jumped off the stage and everyone clapped, Tamaki, of course, was the loudest.

"Dude, we should make a friggin band! Make we could get Yuri and Kyo to get into this school, they're smart enough!" Hina exclaimed.

"But then this place with be filled with regular people, soon you're going to invite our whole class from last year!" Akio laughed.

Hina rubbed her chin thoughtfully, I inwardly smiled at this, "That's actually a good idea." She laughed at his horrified expression and I chuckled a bit to myself. I decided to walk over to her, typing on my calculator.

"Very good, if you do this good everyday I'll bring your debt down more." I stated, standing next to her.

She suddenly yelled, "SERIOUSLY?!" She jumped up and and hugged me, I blushed lightly. "Thank you!" I smiled a quick real smile.

After this, the customers filed out and Akio turned to Hina. "Hey do you want me to drive you and Haruhi home?" He asked politely, smiling.

She raised her eyebrow, "Mine or yours?" I frowned at her suggestive tone.

"Why, you want to go to mine?" He asked, bringing her close. I had to think quick to stop him, since she wasn't. Plus, don't want to reveal that I have an interest in her just yet. I casually called over to Tamaki.

"Hey Daddy, pay attention to what your daughter is doing." His eyes widened when he saw Hina Akio very close and charged towards them, picking up Hina and yelling at Akio.

"Leave my daughter alone you demon!" He yelled, a finger in Akio's face. I saw Hina sigh and look to something behind me. I turned around in time to see Haruhi nod and I heard a thump and cry of pain. I whipped my back around and saw Tamaki being pinned down by Hina, whom is giggling. I smirked, she knows marital arts, there's a little benefit there.

"Say uncle!" She exclaimed, pulling on his arm.

"Noooooooooo!" Tamaki cried out, causing Hina to twist it the wrong way.

"I won't get off til you say it!" She cackled, twisting more.

Tamaki finally reached his breaking point, "UNCLE! UNCLE! UNCLE!" He screamed. Hina smirked and jumped off him and high fived the twins who were rolling on the ground.

"My daughter is scary!" Tamaki cried, going to his emo corner to grow mushrooms.

Hina's POV

"So you want a ride home or not?" Akio laughed.

I shook my head, "Naw, I just got a new motorcycle and I wanna test it out." I got a evil gleam in my eye.

Haruhi and Akio groaned. "I'll take you up on your offer on a ride home Akio." Haruhi said.

Tamaki appeared next to Haruhi, making us all jump a foot away in surprise. "Don't go home with this demon, Haruhi! I'll take you home!" He exclaimed demandingly and brightly.

"No, I'll go home with Akio, anyway, I think Hina wants him to know where we live." Haruhi winked at me and I stuck out my tongue. Tamaki sniffled and walked out the door.

Eventually everyone else had left but the three of us and Kyoya. I grinned and spoke in a deep, menacing voice, "It is time to strike fear into the hearts of the innocent." I burst out laughing at all three of their frowns. "Oh come on, I'm not that bad!" I waved my hand in the air.

"You've never rode a motorcycle before." Haruhi stated bluntly.

I replied carefree, "Better late than never!" I skipped out the door, them following and whispering behind me. I rolled my eyes.

When we walked out the doors I screamed in terror, my eyes trained on the horrible sight before me.

Haruhi rushed up to me, "What's wrong?!" She asked. I was shaking in sobs at this point.

I dropped down to my knees in front of my baby. "Who would do this?!" I wailed.

Akio took one look at it, "The bastards leaving that limo right there." He pointed in the direction of Hikaru and Kaoru climbing into their limo, snickering.

I stood up and yelled loud enough so they could hear even with the doors shut, "WHY HOT PINK?! WHY NOT BLUE OR SOMETHING?! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH IN YOUR FRIGGIN SLEEP TONIGHT!"

"Relax!" Kaoru yelled back.

"Yeah, it'll come off with water!" Hikaru added.

"I DON'T CARE, I'LL STILL MURDER BOTH OF YOU!" I shrieked even louder, breaking some windows nearby. I saw the people who got their windows broken start to come out of their houses with angry expressions.

"Uh oh." Akio commented, watching them walk towards us.

"And that is my cue to get the hell out of here!" I turned the now HOT PINK ? motorcycle on and climbed on. I turned to Haruhi, "You sure?" I grinned, minding the angry people getting closer.

"Yeah I'm fine. Come on Akio!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him to his car where they sped off.

I smiled to Kyoya, "Good luck Kyoya!" Then I rode away, leaving him to the angry people and scowl on his face.

Please keep reading and review!


	8. Getting A Little Closer

Getting A Little Closer

Hina's POV

I bribed Haruhi with som fancy tuna I stole from the club the other day for Haruhi to ride with me to school on my bike. Once we reached the parking lot, everyone's eyes were on us. We took off our helmets and all the girls gushed at Haruhi and I winked at the guys, making a few blush and a few grin. I started to walk away, but Haruhi stopped me.

"Don't you think we should chain this down or something?" She asked, confused that I hadn't.

My eyes almost popped out of my head. "That's for reminding me Haru!" I hugged her, using her nickname I had for her when we were little. I quicker took out a chain from a pocket of my motorcycle, dragged it over to a tree, and chained it to the tree. I put a lock on it and locked it, putting the key in my pocket. "There! Thanks bro!" I smiled and pecked Haruhi's nose, making the girls around us scream in excitement. I grabbed her hand and dragged her to homeroom.

~At the Host Club~

Shou was out sick today, I guess he caught a stomach virus or something, so I'm singing alone today. I'm guessing that word got around that I'm performing everyday at the host club, so their was more customers, including guys.

I grinned watching Haruhi work her magic with her guests. She's so good at being nice with people, that's probably why they call her 'the natural'. I watched the others charm the girls and half of them practically pass out. I rolled my eyes, these girls are too swoony.

"Hina come you come down for a minute?" Kyoya half asked, half commanded. I obeyed, leaping off the stage and landing with a huge thump as my feet collided with the floor.

"What's up boss?" I asked, smiling.

Kyoya adjusted his classes, "Since we have some male customers here, sitting around, you're going to entertain them as a hostess to keep them coming and for more to come." He stated.

"Alright, but I ain't gonna be charming them, more like flirting." I smirked, saluted to him, and skipped over to a couch where a bunch of the guys were sitting. I smiled, "Hey guys, I will be entertaining you until it's time for me to perform." I received a bunch of grins and smiles. "So, who wants me to make them tea?" I asked. They all raised their hands and I laughed. "Be right back boys!" I twirled into the back room. I heard some chuckles at my display.

Kyoya's POV

When Hina went into the back room to make some tea, I heard two of the male customers talk about her.

"Man, she's really hot." One named Hayato smirked.

"Yeah, if you help me get into her pants, I'll give you the leftovers." The other, named Aoi, grinned cruelly.

My blood started to boil, and I almost lost control and beat the life out of them, but instead, I strode briskly right over and gave them my most frightening face that gave maids nightmares for weeks when they witnessed it or used subjected to it., "You're going to do what to Hina?" I threatened, my voice dangerously low. They shrunk back in fear, I smirked, good they should be scared. "Get out and never come back, and if you ever so much as look at her the wrong way again, I'll personally put both your families' companies out of stock." I growled through clenched teeth, a evil star in my eye. They quickly got up and scrambled out. I turned around and saw a smiling Hina behind me.

Hina's POV

I walked out to see Kyoya standing threateningly over two guys. "You're going to do what to Hina?" His voice was very low, I shivered inwardly at this tone. "Get out and never come back, and if you ever so much as look at her the wrong way again, I'll personally put both your families' companies out of stock." He growled. My eyes widened, he's mad because they looked at me wrongly. Some odd emotions started coursing through me as I walked up to his back, grinning. He turned around as the perverted guys left and looked at me.

"Thank you Kyoya." I smiled warmly.

He adjusted this glasses, the light catching them, "I just didn't want any host to get hurt or emotionally scared." He stated, but I could see through his glasses and in his eyes; he was really mad at those guys and didn't want me to get hurt. I inwardly bounced around in excitement, happy that he cares.

I grinned, "Sure, that was the reason." I said playfully, and before he could react, I leaned up my tippy toes and pecked him on the lips. He smirked and tried to make it a deeper one, but i pulled back, "Nice try babe, but not today!" I giggled and noticed the time. "Time to sing bitches!" I yelled and ran onto stage. I quickly tuned my guitar while everyone turned their chairs to face the stage. "Alright, today I will be singing 'With Arms Wide Open' by Creed." I announced into the mic.

With Arms Wide Open by Creed

"Well I just heard the news today,

It seems my life is going to change

I close my eyes, begin to pray

Then tears of joy stream down my face!" I opened my arms to the audience to emphasize it.

"With arms wide open

Under the sunlight

Welcome to this place

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

With arms wide open

Well I don't know if I'm ready

To be the man I have to be

I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side

We stand in awe, we've created life!" I sung louder.

"With arms wide open

Under the sunlight

Welcome to this place

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

Now everything has changed

I'll show you love

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

With arms wide open

I'll show you everything ...oh yeah

With arms wide open..wide open!"

[Guitar Break]

"If I had just one wish,

Only one demand

I hope he's not like me

I hope he understands

That he can take this life

And hold it by the hand

And he can greet the world

With arms wide open...

With arms wide open

Under the sunlight

Welcome to this place

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

Now everything has changed

I'll show you love

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

With arms wide open

I'll show you everything..oh yeah

With arms wide open...wide open"

I ended with a hip sway at the end. "Whoo!" I laughed and jumped off the stage. Haruhi walked up to me and whispered when she was going to have the fancy tuna, and blushed deeply when I laughed loudly. "Don't worry babe, I got it." I smiled and turned around, "Hey, yo, Tamaki!" I yelled.

He appeared next to me, "Yes my dear?" I whispered Haruhi's request in his ear and he looked at her curiously. "You've never had fancy tuna before?" He asked in amazement.

She blushed even more, "No."

I hugged her side, "The poor dear, I had it once at our aunt's party, but she wasn't able to have any because they were all gone by the time she got to the food table." I sighed dramatically.

Haruhi grumbled, "Yeah, that's because you ate them all!" She finished with a yell that left me and Tamaki whimpering in the corner of woe.

I shook my head and jumped up, "Sorry, I almost forgot!" I ran into the back room, grabbed a plate of fancy tuna, ran back out, and gave it to Haruhi. "Here you go sissy!" I grinned happily. I giggled as she got a adorable look on her face at the first bite. I glomped her, "YOU'RE SO CUTE!" I squealed.

Tamaki joined in the group hug, "I KNOW RIGHT!" He squealed with me.

I suddenly burst out laughing at his tone, holding my stomach and rolling on the ground. "Oh, oh, oh my god, Tamaki!" I roared, looking at his dumbfounded expression. "You're, you're, you're such a, a idiot!" I managed out between fits of laughter.

Kyoya was watching me with a smile on his face. Once I finished, I got up and hugged him tightly, "Thank you." I murmured and quickly let go as soon as I held on. I grabbed Haruhi's hand and ran out, laughing.

"Bye!" We both called as we ran out the door.

Please keep reading and review!

Plus, if you guys have any ideas on how to do the whole Hina and Kyoya romance, please post ideas!


	9. Boo-boo

Boo-boo

Hina's POV

I walked into class with Haruhi and we sat next to Hikaru and Kaoru, Akio soon joined us, much to the twins' distaste.

"So, how was the virus?" I asked Akio, my chin on my curled up handing with slight smile on my face.

He gave me a look, "Just peachy!" He groaned.

I stuck my tongue out, "Somebody's grumby!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I'm sorry, my mum yelled at me this morning for something I didn't do!" He growled.

"Was it Shiina?" Haruhi joined the conversation.

"When isn't it Shiina?" Akio grumbled, pounding his head on his desk.

"Stop it, you'll get a boo-boo!" I exclaimed and half the class stared at me for that statement. "What, you've never heard that before? What else am I supposed to say? Severe head injury? Didn't think so, too much of a big word!" Some of the guys chuckled while the girls giggled a little. I'm getting a little popular here.

~In the Host Club~

Kyoya called off the hostess thing for me, guess he was jealous with the attention I would get, at least I think so. So, here I stood, reading over the lyrics on the stage and singing them softly to myself. Time flew by and it was finally time to perform. I was singing myself again because Akio got grounded by his mom from the thing this morning, I hope it's not for long. I adjusted my guitar strap and stepped up to the mic. "Hey guys, I'm singing Who Knew by P!nk."

Who Knew by P!nk

"You took my hand,

You showed me how

You promised me you'd be around

Uh huh

That's right

I took your words

And I believed

In everything

You said to me

Yeah huh

That's right

If someone said three years from now

You'd be long gone

I'd stand up and punch them out

Cause they're all wrong

I know better

Cause you said forever

And ever

Who knew

Remember when we were such fools

And so convinced and just too cool

Oh no

No no

I wish I could touch you again

I wish I could still call you friend

I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now

'fore they're long gone

I guess I just didn't know how

I was all wrong

They knew better

Still you said forever

And ever

Who knew

Yeah yeah

I'll keep you locked in my head

Until we meet again

Until we

Until we meet again

And I won't forget you my friend

What happened?

If someone said three years from now

You'd be long gone

I'd stand up and punch them out

Cause they're all wrong and

That last kiss,

I'll cherish," I rested my hand above my heart.

"Until we meet again!

And time makes

It harder

I wish I could remember

But I keep,

Your memory

You visit me in my sleep

My darling

Who knew

My darling

My darling

Who knew

My darling

I miss you

My darling

Who knew?

Who knew?" I finished with a smile. "Thank you Japan, good night!" I pulled a smoke bomb out of my pocket and threw it to the ground, making smoke burst out and cover me from view. I heard clapping as I jumped down the trap door into the space under the stage. I heard a gasp from the girls when the smoke cleared and it appeared I was missing.

I held in a laugh as they filed out, and walked out from under when I saw the last guest leave. I walked up to Hikaru and Kaoru and high fived them, "Thanks for the special effect guys!" We laughed together.

"We gotta get going, bye!" They waved and walked out, leaving me, Haruhi, and Kyoya.

We all walked out the front doors together. "Hey Haruhi, do you want to ride with me?" I asked, gesturing to my motorcycle.

"No thanks, I'm going to the market, they're having a sale." She then walked away, now leaving just me and Kyoya.

I turned to him, "Wanna motorcycle ride?" I had devilish smirk on.

"Sure, why not." He mused, following me to it. I handed him the helmet Haruhi used this morning and put mine on. I climbed on and climbed on behind me. "Just tell me where to go." My voice was muffled from the helmet but I knew he could hear me just fine. He nodded and we were off. It was all good until I took a sharp turn, too sharp. The motorcycle was too close to the ground. I took control of the situation and saw that we weren't going make it unscathed out of this. Instead of letting Kyoya get hurt from my bad driving, I yelled at him, "Prepare yourself!" I used all my strength to push him off the bike onto the ground.

"Hina!" I heard him yell.

I ended up hitting a tree, flying off the bike, and landing hard on the top of a car, my leg bent at a odd angle under me. "Damn." I hissed as I tried to move my bad leg. I felt it up and down with my hand, "Dislocated and broken. Jeez!"

I heard the pounding of feet thudding towards me, craned my head to see Kyoya just reaching me. "What the hell was that?!" He growled, taking in my bent and crippled leg.

I gave him an are-you-kidding-me-it's-pretty-obvious-what-happened look, "I'm not the best driver ok!"

"I'm not talking about that, why did you push me off and take all the impact!" I was shocked at his words, he was mad for that?

"I didn't want you to get hurt! I'd rather take the whole impact and be a cripple for the rest of my life than let you get hurt!" I blurted out.

"I don't care if I was in a coma for weeks, I don't want you to ever get hurt on my watch, and it happened!" He crushed me in a hug, "Don't ever do that again, you scared me when I saw you hit the tree and land on the car." He choked out, his face buried in my hair. My eyes widened, he's hugging me? "Promise me."

I smiled, wrapping my arms around his back to cross my fingers together in a hug. "I can't make any promises." I murmured. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes, his wet with unshed tears. I mused, wow, I'm really breaking his wall of ice down.

He leaned in, capturing my lips in a soft kiss. I smiled into the kiss as our lips molded together and he pulled me closer to him. After a few minutes of heaven, we broke apart for a breath, our foreheads together.

"You'll be the death of me, Hina." He murmured, staring deep into my eyes. All of a sudden, we heard sirens and yelling. He leaned away, but still had me encased in his arms. "The ambulances are here." He muttered as paramedics rushed up to us and lifted me onto a gurney. I groaned as I finally felt the pain of my bad leg, it was a white hot, bitch pain in the whole damn leg. Not a happy thought or feeling. I grabbed Kyoya's hand and gripped it tightly as he ran with us to the ambulance. He sent me a reassuring smile as I was put into the back and he sat with me, still holding my hand in both of his. I managed out through clenched teeth, "Hey you guys got any damn pain med?"

One of the paramedics answered, hooking up a needle into me, "This is it."

I sighed as I felt the wonderful pain reliever, "Wonderful morphine..." I trailed off, grinning giddily. I squeezed Kyoya's hand in a death grip when one of them lifted my leg, "That hurt like a bitch!" I exclaimed. One of them lifted my shirt to check for any other injuries and Kyoya sort of growled when he did that. I inhaled sharply when I noticed a huge black bruise the shape of my handlebar all over my stomach. "Damn." I would've whistled, but now isn't really the time. Soon they had me at the hospital in a operating room, Kyoya was allowed in since he owned this hospital, apparently.

"Ok Miss Fujioka, we are going to set your leg back into place and adjust your bones, we have to have you awake because if you are asleep, and we made a small mistake, and you weren't awake to tell us we put it in the wrong place, you probably wont be able to walk this leg again." One of the doctors stated and my face paled.

"Thanks for putting that image in my head doc." I replied sarcastically.

He ignored that comment, "Are you ready?"

"Just do it." I closed my eyes and turned my head to Kyoya's, who was looking down at me worriedly. I felt a couple of pairs of hands on my leg, and I prepared myself. I screamed when they moved it to pop back into one of my ball and socket joints.

"One down..." The doctor muttered. I was panting with my eyes shut tight, both mine and Kyoya's hands were white from my death grip. They bent my leg again to put one of my bones in place and I let out a shriek, my eyes shooting striaght open to meet Kyoya's.

"Breathe, Hina, breathe." He brushed a little hair out of my face. I obeyed, shakily breathing in and out, preparing myself again for another placement.

"Last one Hina, then we're done." The doctor reassured me. I nodded and took in a big breath as they picked up my leg one last time. I screamed again as I felt bone against bone scraping inside my leg.

"Holy shit..." I trailed off, feeling exhausted. Soon I fell asleep with the image of a scared Kyoya in my head.

Thank you again, Blacksox144, this chapter is dedicated to you!

Please keep reading and review!


	10. My Lovely

My Lovely

Hina's POV

I woke up to see a smiling Kyoya. I returned the smile and leaned over to peck his lips. "Hey."

"Hey yourself, how are you feeling?" He took my hand.

"More or less fine. Wait a sec." I slipped my hand out of his and he gave me a small pout. I laughed and waved him off. I pulled up the weird gown to look down to my stomach, the bruise had turned yellow and still a little black. "Ouch." I muttered. I let my gown thingy go, letting it float lightly back down to my chest.

"Yeah, it's the shape of your handlebar right?" Kyoya asked and I looked at him.

I giggled, "Yup, and it's pretty damn cool if you ask me!" He rolled his eyes.

All of a sudden, my phone started playing 'I'll Be' by Edward McClain, I groaned and picked it up. Before I answered I muttered, "Gotta change that ringtone." I opened it to see a picture of Akio, "What?" I asked, kinda rudely.

"Oh come on Hina, you can do better than that!" Akio exclaimed through the phone.

I frowned, "Well I just woke up, and you know how I'm not a morning person!" I growled.

"It's three in the afternoon." He stated bluntly.

"Seriously?!" I whipped my head around to see it was three-o-clock. "New freaking record!" I laughed. Kyoya laughed with me at that.

"You can never beat my record babe!" I could imagine Akio smirking on the other side of the line.

"How the hell do you expect me to do that?! You slept through a freaking whole day!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms up in the air, even though he couldn't see it. "How did you do that anyway?" I added.

"You remember we had the mile run and then I ran a marathon after that?" He questioned.

"Yeah."

"Then I pretty much drank a ton of NyQuil, and then passed out on my bed. Next thing I knew, it was Wednesday."

"Still dude..." I muttered.

"So anywho, how are you doing?"

"My leg hurts like a bitch and I got a huge bruise on my stomach the size of my handlebar on my bike."

"Ouch, you gotta send me a pic of that." He laughed.

"No way creep, you just wanna see my stomach!" I teased. Then, the phone was snatched out of my hand.

I looked and Kyoya, who was a angry, "He what?" He growled, holding the phone out of my reach.

"Oh it's nothing Kyo, Akio's just being himself." I smiled, reaching for the phone.

"Hey!" I heard from it, "And who is this?" Kyoya had pressed the speaker when he took it.

Kyoya answered for me, "This is Hina's boyfriend." My mouth gaped open when he said that.

"Kyoya? Seriously?" Akio laughed, "Well, good luck man, you got yourself a tiger!"

I shook my head, "Oh, and you're any better?" I asked, leaning close to the phone so he could hear.

"Yes." He stated bluntly and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm rolling my eyes dude."

"I figured. Okay, I'm going to come in a hour cause I gotta get ready, I'm gonna pick up Haruhi too, okay?"

"Alright, don't hurry her." I warned.

"Don't worry, by the way, I think the club is going over there."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause Tamaki left a long and loud message on my phone thinking you died." Akio laughed and I groaned.

"Great! Okay, see you later, bye!" I pushed the end button and took the phone back from Kyoya and checked it for messages. I face-palmed, "Jeez, Kyoya, how much spare time does Tamaki have?"

He laughed, "A lot, I've been on the end of that many times."

I saw two from my dad so I texted him back saying I'm okay.

"So Kyoya, what's that about being my boyfriend earlier?" I teased, leaning close to him.

He played along, leaning close to me as well, "Sorry, I forgot to ask, do you want to be my girlfriend." He asked with a sleazy smile.

I leaned in closer until I would feel his hot breath on my face, "Sure, mid as well give it a try."

Kyoya closed the space in between us with soft kiss. I ran my fingers in his hair and he grabbed my waist to bring me closer.

"Whoa, PDA! Hina and Kyoya are making out!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled from the doorway. We broke apart quickly, our faces flushed red.

"WHAT?! WHY IS MY DAUGHTER KISSING MOMMY?!" Tamaki raced into the room.

I pinched the branch of my nose, falling back into the pillows. "Tamaki, he is not my mother, and you're not my father!"

"Hi-chan and Kyo-chan kissed?" Hunny asked sweetly, walking in with Mori.

"Kyoya, my lovely, could you explain to all of them?" I rubbed my temples.

Kyoya put an arm around my shoulders and brought me to lean on his shoulder, "How about we wait for Haruhi?" He kissed the top of my head and I nodded.

"Sit down guys, we're waiting for Haruhi and Akio." I commanded and they groaned.

'Hope none of them will have a spaz attack.' I sighed in my head.

Please keep reading and review!


	11. Hospitals

Hospitals...

Hina's POV

Once Haruhi and Akio got here, Kyoya and I explained everything to everyone. I exhaled slowly after finishing.

Akio broke into a smile and started to chant, "HINA'S GOT A BOYFRIEND! HINA'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!"

"SO HELP ME AKIO, IF I WASN'T STUCK IN THIS DAMN BED I WOULD KICK YOU SO VERY HARD IN THE BALLS!"

He laughed while I fumed with my arms crossed, leaning on Kyoya's shoulder.

"Oh come on Hina, I know you would never hurt me!" He teased and I stuck out my tongue.

Suddenly, I got a brilliant idea. "Hey Daddy, Akio was being mean to me!" I fake cried, burying my face in Kyoya's arm.

"How dare you be horrid to my baby girl!" I heard a shuffle of chairs and turned my head out of Kyoya's arm to see Tamaki gripping Akio's shirt tightly, yelling in his face.

"Why did you have to send this idiot on me? I would've preferred a good kick down-yonder." Akio glared at me, turning his head away from Tamaki.

I smirked and gestured to my leg, "I gotta bad boo-boo, remember?"

"Oh please, in middle school you fell down three flights of stairs, landed on your face, and still managed to beat up the kid who bumped you, with broken ribs and a sprained wrist." He pointed out.

"But if I try and get up, an alarm will go off and they'll think I'm trying to escape." I argued.

"Why would you escape? You're being taken care of." The twins asked dumbly.

Haruhi glared at them while I sighed, looking out the window, "Not everyone likes hospitals..." I trailed off exchanging a look with Haruhi. She nodded and held my hand. We were both thinking of mom.

"Oh, sorry." The twins apologized quietly, looking at their hands.

I smiled to them, "It's fine." I yawned and my eyes started to feel droopy.

"Okay guys, I think we should leave." Haruhi shooed all of them, but Kyoya out the door. "I'll come back later." She added before shutting the door.

"Bye." I looked at Kyoya, "You sure about going out with me?" I asked, unsure.

He smiled warmly, "Perfectly." Kyoya kissed me softly on the lips and laid down next to me on the bed, bringing me to his chest. I smiled and fell peacefully into sleep in Kyoya's arms.

Sorry it's short, I'm getting a writers block, any ideas? Any? Please?

Please keep reading and review!


	12. I'm Yours

I'm Yours

To one of my fans: animelovernewbie: I'm oing to use your idea with what goes on in this chapter. Thanks for the help!

Hina's POV

I woke up and walked to school early today. For some reason, I felt good today. I was let out of the hospital after three days and was put on crouches for a week. The doctors told me that I was very lucky and that I heal very fast. I didn't really get it, so I just nodded and thanked them when I left.

I went to the club room and turned on my iPod to speaker. I didn't notice another presence in the room as I started to sing, "Right from the start. You were a thief – you stole my heart. And I, your willing victim. I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty. And with every touch you fixed them. Now you've been talking in your sleep! Oh, oh! Things you never say to me. Oh, oh! Tell me that you've had enough. Of our love, our love. Just give me a reason. Just a little bit's enough! Just a second, we're not broken just bent. And we can learn to love again! It's in the stars. It's been written in the scars on our hearts! We're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again!" I sung softly, smiling.

Suddenly, I heard a deep voice a few feet away, "I'm sorry I don't understand. Where all of this is coming from. I thought that we were fine. Your head is running wild again, my dear we still have everything! And its all in your mind."

I sung the next part, "Yeah but this is happening."

The male voice continued, "You've been having real bad dreams! Oh, oh! You used to lie so close to me. Oh, oh!"

We both sang together now, "There's nothing more than empty sheets! Between our love, our love, oh our love, our love!"

We sang in perfect harmony, "Just me reason. Just a little bit's enough. Just a second, we're not broken, just bent! We can learn to love again!"

He just sang his part: "Oh, it's the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts."

Now nth of us: "We're not broken, just bent we can learn to love again!"

Me: "Oh, tear ducts and rust!"

Him: "I'll fix it for us!"

Me: "We're collecting dust, but our love's enough!"

Him: "You're holding it in,"

Me: "You're pouring a drink,"

Him: "No, nothing as bad as it seems!" He drew out each word.

Me: "We'll come clean!"

Now both of us again, "Just give me e reason, just a little bit's enough. Just a second, we're not broken, just bent. We can learn to love again! Oh, it's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts. We're not broken, just bent. We can learn to love again. Just give me reason, just a little boy's enough. Just a second, we're not broken, just bent. We can learn to love again! It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts. We're not broken, just bent. We can learn to love again!"

I sang by myself now, leaning into the chest of the male behind me and closing my eyes. "Ooh, we can learn to love again. Ooh, we can learn to love again. Oh, that we're not broken, just bent and we can learn to love again." I finished softly and turned around to lock eyes with Kyoya.

"I didn't know you could sing." I murmured, tracing my fingers along his jaw.

He smirked, "Oh I can sing, but not as good as you love." He whispered huskily, cupping my cheeks with his hands.

{Okay, this is a small heated kissing session, just a little warning!}

I smiled happily and leaned in for a soft kiss. Our lips met and soon I had my hands fisted in his hair and was slammed against the wall with my legs around his waist. I moaned when he slipped his tongue into my mouth, "Kyoya..."

He started tracing kisses own my neck to my collarbone. After he reached the edge of my shirt, he went back up to right under my earlobe and sucked on a tender spot. I gasped and tightened my hold on his hair, closing my eyes. My body shivered in delight when he whispered in my ear, "I love you, Hina."

I pulled his head up to meet mine, and just before our lips collided, I uttered a response, "I love you too, Kyoya."

This went from a soft one, to an almost full blown heated, passionate kiss. Kyoya moaned as I rubbed my hands up and down his chest.

"Kyoya, I have to go to class." I muttered, my voice low, after he detached his mouth to resume trailing kisses down my throat.

"Yeah." He rested his forehead on mine, his grey/black orbs staring into mine, turning darker by the second. Kyoya pecked my lips one last time, unwrapped my legs from his waist, and let me go.

I smiled up at him and gave him a thumps-up, "Nice kisser!" I laughed and skipped to class.

{End Scene}

~Host Club~

"Everyone please look up here, we have a video for your entertainment!" Hikaru and Kaoru announced in the front of the room.

Me and Haruhi watched from the sidelines, "Oh this should be good." We muttered together. Kyoya stood next to me.

"What do you think it's about?" Haruhi asked, but I shushed her.

"Hush, they're starting." She pouted but obeyed.

"This is a video we constructed from an event earlier this morning. We hope you enjoy." They bowed and moved out of the way of the big screen behind them.

A video of me and Kyoya singing 'Just Give Me a Reason' came on. My mouth dropped in shock and I felt Kyoya tense up behind me. There were gasps and hoots throughout the guests, male and female. Soon it got to the heated make out.

"What the hell?!" Me and Haruhi screamed.

"Oh my god, they have to show this to everyone?!" I yelled, storming over to the soon-dead twins. I grabbed Hikaru's shirt collar and pulled him down to my face. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

He smirked evilly, "We wanted everyone to know that you two are dating now."

"Well, smartass, you just unleashed the demon lord!" His eyes widened and he looked behind me to see Kyoya with a dark aura. I let him go and stepped back. "Have fun!" I laughed evilly, strolling away to leave them to Kyoya.

Tamaki stomped over to me, "DADDY WANTS TO KNOW WHY YOU AND MOMMY WERE MAKING OUT SO HEATEDLY!"

I snapped, "Tamaki, it's because we are going out, and I love him. Haven't you and Haruhi kissed before?" I growled, my hands tightening into fists at my sides.

He gave me a dumb look, "But I'm her father, why would I kiss her like that?" I groaned at his stupidity.

I pinched the bridge of my nose in between my fingers, "You are a moron aren't you? Haven't you noticed how much time you want to spend with her? How much attention you give to her? You hug her all the time, you follow us home." I listed it all off with my fingers.

"But that's what a loving father does!" He exclaimed.

I face-palmed, "You are really oblivious you know? I mean, I'm not saying I want my baby sister to start dating someone, but I can tell you both have stronger feelings for each other than being just friends and I think you could take care of her if you started dating. So please, consider what I'm saying here, and think about this." I stated seriously then walked back to where Haruhi was standing with her mouth open.

"So that's what you were doing when you got up early this morning?" She gaped at me.

I groaned, "You watched that? Yeah, I was just gonna hang in the club room and sing, but then Kyoya started singing with me, and his voice is so hot and he started kissing me, and it got so far..." I went on and on in a annoying voice.

"Okay, okay, I get it. I don't need the details!" Haruhi exclaimed, covering her ears.

I laughed, "I bet you wish you were me and Kyoya was Tamaki!" Her mouth dropped open and her face turned red.

"I do not!"

"Yes do you, Haru!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!" She groaned and I laughed.

"Got you!" I teased.

"So you two are official now?" She asked curiously.

I raised an eyebrow and gestured around me, "Well apparently, since the idiotic redheads had to spread it. Probably by now, it's going to be around the whole school." I sighed, looking around wth my hands on my hips and my lips in a thin line.

"Is Kyoya-sempai still killing Hikaru and Kaoru?" Haruhi asked, trying to look over the heads of the whispering guests.

"I'd guess so." I answered, resting my head on her shoulder and yawning.

"Tired?" I nodded.

I held my arms out, "Carry me? Come on, your guests will love it." She sighed and bent down so I could climb on her back. I got on and rested my head on her shoulder. "Can you bring me to Kyoya?"

"Sure." She walked past the 'awwing' guests to him. I closed my eyes and snuggled into her shoulder blade.

Haruhi stopped, "Okay off." She bent down to let me off but I wound my arms around her waist.

"No, you're too comfy." I smiled happily, yawning again with my eyes still closed.

Suddenly, I was gently pulled off Haruhi and picked up bridal style. I inhaled and smelled Kyoya's scent, pine trees. I smiled bigger and buried my face into his chest, inhaling deeply.

I heard Haruhi's voice, "I'll call my dad, I think he's home." I opened my eyes and turned my head to see all he guests gone.

"No Haruhi, we'll bring you home!" Tamaki exclaimed.

I smiled smugly at him and he flushed, "Sure, Tamaki, we would love ride home." I closed my eyes again, "Carry me to the car, servant!" I commanded Kyoya. His chest rumbled in laughter as we walked.

"Of course, my princess." He played along, I laughed.

"Wait one sec," I turned to the rest of the club, "We're going to make a dramatic exit, Hunny-sempai, get on Mori-sempai's shoulders, Hikaru, give Kaoru a piggyback ride, and Tamaki-sempai, pick up Haruhi like me and Kyoya are." The first four obeyed easily, but the last two looked a little hesitant.

"But-" They both started, I cut them off.

"Do it!" I ordered. Haruhi sweat-dropped and Tamaki picked her up, blushing furiously. "Alright, now we go!" I announced. The twins and seniors ran ahead, laughing, while the four of us stayed behind.

"So you can sing, Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi inquired and he sighed.

"Yeah, Kyoya, why didn't you ever tell me!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Kyoya shrugged, adjusting me so I could wrap my arms around his neck and he took my weight with his right arm while he walked, "It never came up and I saw no benefit of telling you." He stated simply.

"But you're supposed to tell your friends these things!" Tamaki pouted, me and Haruhi laughed at his cute face.

A thought popped into my head, "Hey Haruhi, did you see Akio today?"

She frowned, "No, I didn't. Do you think he skipped?" We both quickly or got about the makes holding us.

I shook my head, my brows knitting in confusion, "He usually doesn't skip. Maybe Rin bagged him again."

"Well what could he have done?" Haruhi mirrored my actions.

"Haru, there are many things that boy could've have done to get in trouble." I pointed out, using her nickname.

Her frowned deepened, "I don't think he got in trouble," Her eyes almost popped out, "Did you think they moved again?" We connected eyes and got out of the boys' arms, pacing back and forth.

"But why would they do that?" I countered, a hand on my chin.

"Hiroshi." We both stated at the same time.

I grabbed her hand, "Okay, we gotta go check the house." She nodded. I quickly pecked Kyoya on the lips and we ran off.

Halfway down the hall, still in the earshot of Kyoya and Tamaki who were walking behind us, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, running a hand through my short hair.

Akio answered, "Hey, it's me."

I sighed in relief, "Dude, where were you today?"

"Sick." I face-palmed and Haruhi took the phone.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

I could hear his response, "Didn't think you needed to know."

We both sighed, "Okay well, tell us next time, we got worried." We answered.

"What, did you think I died?" He joked.

"It's possible." Haruhi scolded.

"Yeah, there were many guys that wanted you dead just because you hung out with us 24/7 in middle school." I added.

Akio huffed, "I can take those guys. By the way Hina, what is this video of you and Kyoya that I got from Hikaru and Kaoru?" He asked curiously.

"Tapped cameras that's what." I growled, "You didn't forward that did you?"

"Yup."

"WHAT?! TO WHO?!" I yelled frantically.

"Uh, Marissa, Yui, Hiro, Abi, pretty much our whole class from last year." He replied happily.

My whole body lost its color, "Everyone?..." I slowly drifted to the ground, as thin as paper.

By that time, Kyoya and Tamaki caught up.

I got up and snatched the phone, and yelled into it, "YOU MORON, MY WHOLE REPUTATION IS RUINED!" I cried dramatically. "MY FIRST YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL AND A VIDEO OF ME MAKING OUT WITH A RICH GUY IS SENT TO EVERYONE! I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO GO TO THE REUNION NOW!"

"What's wrong with rich guys?" Kyoya frowned, crossing his arms.

I smiled in apology, "I didn't mean it like that, it's just that our class kind of resented rich people."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad!" Akio cut in.

"Yes it is!" I shrieked. "Everyone will give me grossed out looks, they'll never accept me again!" I sobbed on Kyoya's shoulder.

Suddenly, Akio started laughing, "Okay, I've had my laugh. I didn't send it to anyone you're clear." My mouth dropped to the ground.

"YOU WHAT?!" Haruhi laughed too, "YOU GOT ME ALL HYSTERICAL AND WORKED UP JUST FOR YOUR OWN AMUSEMENT!" I shrieked, louder this time.

Akio was laughing hysterically now, "Sorry babe, but it was too good of an opportunity to pass up."

"Never do that again, I'm going to have to already deal with the stark-mad girls here, I don't need you to give me a heart attack." I sighed.

He laughed, "Can't make any promises. Okay, I gotta go now, bye!"

"Bye." Haruhi and I answered in unison, closing the phone.

I turned to Haruhi, "Store?" She nodded and we linked hands.

"Alright boys, this is where we part for the night. See ya!" I kissed Kyoya for a minute then pulled away, winking. "Try not to miss me too much."

Kyoya chuckled, "I'll try my best." I laughed. Haruhi and I waved then ran to the store to get food for dinner.

Please keep reading and review!


	13. The WaterPark

The WaterPark

Hina's POV

I stood next to to Haruhi as we looked around a tropical paradise. I grinned and yelled, "I'M GOING IN THE FUCKING WAVE POOL!" I laughed and jumped in it. Wave after wave, I was pushed under and each time I came up laughing my ass off. Haruhi gave me a what-the-hell look when I got out to get a drink of lemonade. I heard Kyoya saying something about this being his family's resort, "Huh, your family is pretty cool, Yoya." I sipped my drink and he raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

"Hey Haruhi, Hina, what's with those clothes your wearing?" Hikaru and Kaoru questioned in distaste.

"Tamaki-sempai put them on us." We answered.

"Yes, I can't have my daughters showing too much skin with you perverts running around!" Tamaki declared, hugging us protectively. I pushed him off me and ripped off the damn sweatshirt and baggy shorts to reveal a dark blue bikini with tropical flowers.

"Much better, Hina!" The twins gave me a thumbs up and I grinned.

"Thanks guys." I turned to see Kyoya staring openly at me. I smirked and swayed my hips, "Like what you see?"

He took my chin in his hand and looked into my eyes, smirking as well, "Oh yes." He pulled me into a soft kiss that was interrupted by Akio pushing me into the current pool.

I grabbed his ankle at the last second and pulled him down with me, "Haha!" I laughed as he glared at me.

He shook his hair and climbed out while I swam to the edge. "Well I had to get him to quit kissing you, you're in a revealing swimsuit!" He exclaimed, shaking himself off like a dog.

I rolled my eyes, "Hey Hina, how come your chest is suddenly bigger?" The twins called over.

I raised an eyebrow, "Why you guys looking there huh? Maybe Tamaki's right, you two are pervs!" They pouted and I grinned, deciding to answer their question, "Awesome genes from our mum that Haruhi didn't get! Plus, I just wanted to screw with you guys and make it seem more likely hat we were guys." Haruhi gave me a fuck off look but I just laughed. Suddenly, there was a big splash next to me and I saw Hunny-sempai jump in. "Oh hi, you wanna see if we can get anywhere in this thing?" I asked him.

He smiled adorably, "Sure!" So then we started swimming as fast as we could after we heard Tamaki-sempai, Hikaru, and Kaoru all yelling and running around with water guns.

Suddenly, I heard a huge roaring of water come towards us, Hunny-sempai whimpered while I screamed in terror. A huge wave descended upon us, knocking the air out of me and sending both of us under.

* * *

Kyoya's POV

I looked up from my notebook to see a huge wave come down upon Hina and Hunny-sempai. I dropped it and jumped up, "HINA!" I yelled, making a dive or the water. But I slipped on a banana peel just as I reached the edge. I heard a thump next to me and also saw Mori-sempai had slipped on one as well. I quickly got up and reviewed the area to everyone and we set off to find them.

Mori-sempai, Haruhi, and I were the most anxious to find them. God, I hope she didn't drown. I know she wouldn't be too bad with Hunny-sempai, but just to make sure I called my family's police force.

"Yes, you are looking for a small boy and a small girl." I told Honda.

"Yes sir, I just sent out a unit with that description."

"Good." I hung up he phone and kept walking with Tamaki, Akio, and the twins. What I didn't notice was Mori-sempai and Haruhi had gone a separate way. I was too caught up in my worries to notice until ten minutes later when we rushed to find the two of them.

* * *

Haruhi's POV

I was carried by Mori-sempai until we were ambushed by a swat team. "Target one is located, target two is not found yet. Release the target!" One of them grabbed my arm and I gasped.

Mori-sempai punched him to hit a tree, "Subject is resisting, we will fire a warning shot, release the target!"

"Takashi, Haruhi, outta the way!" I heard Hunny-sempai yell up in the trees. He came down and started punching and kicking the swat team. Hina came as well and was kicking them all in the groins.

"Haha!" She laughed while doing it and dodging their kicks and punches that were sent her way. "Can't get me bitches!" I sweat-dropped and sighed.

"Picking on my friends is a big no-no!" Hunny-sempai exclaimed, pointing a finger to the beaten up swat team.

Hina laughed loudly, "Yeah bastards, touch my sister and you rot in the fiery pits of hell of for all eternity and beyond!" I sighed.

"Are you okay?" I walked over to her.

She stretched, "Never better baby!"

* * *

Hina's POV

Just as I was able to crack my back, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind and pull me up. "Hey!"

"My precious daughter, are you alright?!" Tamaki sobbed onto my shoulder.

"Let go moron, I'm fine!" I wiggled out of his grip and managed to get caught by Akio.

"How the hell did you not drown?! That wave was huge!" He exclaimed.

"I had to hold my breath for a long time, obliviously." I sighed dramatically. I looked around, "Where's Kyoya?"

"Right here." I was yanked out of Akio's arms and slammed against Kyoya's chest. "You okay?"

I snuggled into his chest, "Yeah, I'm fine. It was entertaining to figure out something to eat since I got extremely hungry." I laughed lightly and slipped out of his arms to hear that Hunny-sempai created problems with America ever since something happened a while ago.

"Seriously, how the fuck did you survive that, you're a terrible swimmer!" Akio ranted.

"I held my breath you moron! Don't you remember I was voted most likely to be the next Houdini in grade school?" I yelled.

"Oh yeah... You are pretty good at getting out of chains." He commented, a thoughtful look on his face.

I noticed that Hikaru and Kaoru both got evil grins on their faces at that statement, "God, I wish you hadn't said that!" I groaned, smacking his head.

"So if we-" Hikaru started.

"chained you up underwater-" Kaoru continued.

"you would be able to make it out?" They finished together.

I gave them a look, "Granted I don't loose too much oxygen and drown by then."

"Don't do that guys, Hina took up a challenge similar like that in our second year of grade school and she was in a coma for three weeks." Haruhi almost pleaded.

I groaned, "Three weeks of my life that I will never get back, I still haven't thought of what to do to the idiot who dared me to do that in the first place." I glared at Akio when I said 'idiot'. He looked at his bare feet regretfully.

"I already begged for your forgiveness and I was your slave for a month." He pleaded, looking me in the eyes.

"Well, I'm still mad about that, don't forget I was, well you know, back then." I sighed, kicking a pebble with my scraped up and bleeding feet. Wait, bleeding feet?! "What the fuck?!" I yelled, clutching my foot then switching to the other one, repeating this and hopping around until Kyoya picked me up. "Shit, I could get a infection, or a bug could've gotten into the cuts, or, or, or... Mmmmmm..." I trailed off as Kyoya crushed his lips onto mine. He pulled me closer to him and I trailed my hands up his neck, into his hair.

He pulled back and smirked, "That's one way to make you shut up." I blushed and he smiled warmly, causing me to melt on the inside.

Soon we were in the limo, with my feet all banged up, courtesy of Kyoya, bringing us back home. 'What Hurts The Most' by Rascal Flatts came on through the radio and I sang along softly, looking out the window with Kyoya's hand in mine. After a half hour we reached our apartment and Haruhi and I climbed out, followed by Tamaki and Kyoya to walk us to the door. Haruhi unlocked the door with Tamaki pestering her if he could come in while I kissed Kyoya goodbye.

"See you tomorrow, love." I smiled, pecking his lips one last time and then running into the house. "WE'RE WATCHING NEW MOON, I WANT TO SEE JACOB AND MAKE FUN OF THE VOLTUORI!" I yelled, grabbing some chips and searching for the DVD. Haruhi sighed and Kyoya laughed lightly.

"Bye guys." She shut the door and sat down next to me on the couch, taking the chip bag and sticking her hand in.

* * *

Yeah, I wanted to do this one and the beach will be in the next chapter following the anime. Maybe I'll do the physical exams after the beach, tell me if you guys have any ideas!

Please keep reading and review!


	14. Apologies and Fears

Apologies and Fears

Hina's POV

Me and Haruhi walked to school, hand in hand when it happened. I tripped and fell right before we reached the gates. "Oh come on!" I yelled as my face connected with the ground.

"Are you alright, my dear?" An enchanting voice inquired, helping me up.

I looked at the owner of the voice to see a breathtaking male with flowing raven hair in a braid down his back. "Ye-yes, I'm fine." I stuttered, taking in his flawless features.

He smiled, "Good, can't have a cute face like yours damaged, now can we?" Then the bell rang, "Well, I must be going. Until next time." He kissed my hand softly then walked away.

I exchanged a glance with Haruhi, "Whoa." We harmonized.

Throughout the day, my thoughts were on the raven-haired dude, before I knew it, it was host club time.

I nudged Haruhi as we walked in with Hikaru and Kaoru, "I need to find out more about that guy, it's driving me insane! Ask around or something." I whispered in her ear.

"You sure?" She questioned. "What if Kyoya-sempai found out?"

I dismissed that thought with a wave of my hand in the arm, "It's not like I'm asking the guy out, I just want to know about him a little." I added, "Plus, I bet Kyoya keeps tabs on a bunch of girls."

"You've got a point there." Haruhi commented. "Fine, but you owe me."

"Sure thing, sis." We did our private handshake and ended it with a wink and a twirl.

Turns out, we aren't taking customers today, so no asking around. *sigh* And we're going to the beach for the weekend. And we're taking some guests with us. *sigh again*

Hikaru and Kaoru pulled out a bunch of swimsuits and started pestering Haruhi with a two piece ruffled one.

I put a hand on my chin, "Actually, that would work for you, Haru." I agreed with the twins, making Haruhi sigh.

I picked out a dark blue bikini with peace sighs. ""Great choice, Hina!" Hikaru and Kaoru gave me a thumbs-up.

"Thanks boys, gotta get a good tan!" I laughed cheerfully.

* * *

~At the Beach~

I put my towel down on the sand, stuck in my earphones, and laid down to get my tan. Haruhi sat next to me, "No sunscreen?"

I shook my head, "No, one, don't have any and two, its easier to get a tan without it." I replied.

"Hey Haruhi, Hina, do you want to come swimming with us?" A couple of her regulars asked.

"No thanks, I prefer to watch the ocean from a safe distance." Haruhi replied.

I got up, "I'll come, if you're okay with just me coming. I haven't been to the ocean in a long time."

"Of course you can!" Abe, my past regular, beamed.

I smiled happily and handed Haruhi my iPod and walked to the water with them. I ran straight in, even though it was dead cold. After a while of splashing each other and laughing, we retreated to a huge rock that overlooked the sunset.

Suddenly, I heard glass breaking and I wiped around to see two guys, one of them was the raven. I noticed the beer bottle in his hand and the drunken way the walked. Shit. Abe managed to run away to get help. I just hope she is quick. The other two were grabbed by a blonde.

"Hey sexy, how bout a kiss?" The raven sleazed, approaching me. Suddenly, he let out a out a shriek when he was about foot away. He turned on Haruhi, who had thrown a bucket full of shellfish at his back.

"You little runt!" He grabbed the collar of her shirt and raised her so her feet were dangling over the edge.

"Don't hurt him!" One of the girls cried.

I kicked his back, right where he had been hit before. He grunted and kneed me in the stomach, sending me over the edge of the rock. The girls screamed and he let Haruhi go as well. Her falling after me.

Once my back hit the surface of the water, the air was knocked out of me and I gulped in a mouthful of water as I was plunged under.

* * *

When I was put down on my feet on the sand, I dropped to my knees and coughed up almost two pints of of water. Hunny-sempai patted my back as I regained my air and stood up. "Damn, and just when I started healing." I muttered and stood up.

"What were you thinking? What were both of you thinking?!" Kyoya nd Tamaki-sempai yelled at us.

-"I had to do something, he was drunk!"

-"That guy was about to throw her in the water, what was I supposed to do?!"

"You two are girls, did you really think you could go up against two guys?!" Tamaki-sempai yelled with a very angry expression.

"But it doesn't matter that we're girls-" Haruhi started.

"-nobody else was there to help, so we were the only option." I finished.

Tamaki-sempai's hair covered his eyes, "Fine, but I'm not talking to either of you until you apologize." He stormed off.

I snorted and crossed my arms, "Fine with me, I needed a break from your annoyingness anyway."

"Yeah, I could with you as well." Haruhi grumbled.

"Thanks sis." I replied sarcastically, walking back to the hotel.

* * *

~Dinner~

I put on a pair of pajama bottoms and a baggy peace t-shirt. When we looked in Haruhi's bag, I was laughing for a good ten minutes. Dad had switched her stuff with nothing but pink and frilly clothes. Mine are fine, I'm guessing he didn't have time to do mine or something, I'm glad though.

Haruhi slipped on a long pink dress just before Mori-sempai knocked on the door. "We're coming!" We called, slipping on our shoes. I put in my hairpin that pulled my bangs back, after searching for shoes that would actually match my outfit, I gave up and went barefoot.

We entered the dining room and all yes were on the both of us. "What are you wearing?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked each of us.

"Comfortable clothes." I replied.

"My dad must've switched my clothes when I wasn't looking. He's always trying to get me to wear this frilly stuff."

"Not just him, I am as well. Personally, I think you look absolutely adorable with that kind of clothing." I complimented her.

"Thanks, but would you want to wear this all the time?" We sat down. Haruhi was next to Tanaki-sempai and I was next to Kyoya. Oh the irony.

"Point taken, love." We were served and I bent my head for a brief moment, "idatakimashu." (Hope that's spelled right) Then Haruhi and I broke leg after leg of crab, stuffing ourselves.

"Are you trying to be cute?" Tamaki flinched as Haruhi broke another.

"I'm sorry, I thought you weren't speaking to me." She smirked and popped the insides into her mouth.

Tamaki stood up, "Fine, I get it, you won admit you're wrong. I'm done anyway, Kyoya can you please show me to my room?"

"Of course." Kyoya let him out the door.

I sighed and stood up, pacing around. "God, they're both pissed." I groaned in frustration, running my hands through my hair.

"Well you made us worry." Hunny-sempai spoke up.

"Yeah, you should learn defense or something. We know you two don't want to be referred to this, but you are girls and one guy easily beat you and threw you both into the water. You really worried us." Kaoru added with a solemn expression.

"Yeah, I think you two should apologize, kay? Especially to Tama-chan and Kyo-chan, they were worried the most." Hunny-sempai smiled sweetly.

I sighed and exchanged a look with Haruhi, "We're sorry guys."

We were brought into a group hug, "Awww, it's okay you two!" Hikaru and Kaoru cooed.

Suddenly, my stomach starting churning. There's the seafood working. "Ugh, I don't feel good." Haruhi and I muttered in unison.

"Uh oh, we gotta get them to a bathroom!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed.

"Be strong, Haru-chan, Hina-chan!"

Before I knew it, I was emptying the continents of my dinner in a random person's bathroom. After I finished, I washed off my face for good measure and stepped out. I bowed to the man standing outside the door. "I'm sorry, sir." I straightened up to see Tamaki-sempai.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "It's alright, are you okay now?"

"Yes, thank you for asking." I smiled lightly. "Tamaki-sempai, I-I'm sorry for how we, I acted today. I didn't see it your way. And yes, I understand that most guys are stronger than girls. So I have come to pretty much say, that I apologize." I met his eyes to see him smile widely and pick up with in a bear hug.

"Oh it's alright, you're so cute! Daddy forgives you!" He twirled me around the room for a few minutes until I broke free.

"How about you go find Haruhi, I think she has something to say as well. I'll find Kyoya." I began walking out the door.

"Are you sure?" The hesitant tone in his voice stopped me for a second. I titled my head back and gave him a wide grin.

"Crystal." I walked out the door, and down the hallway.

After a few minutes, I reached a window and, with my luck, a clap of thunder pounded outside. I shrieked and dove into the first room I saw, which happened to be mine and Haruhi's. I jumped on the bed, my teeth caddering and rocked back and forth in the covers, whimpering. "Damn" I muttered, burying my face in a pillow.

"Hina?" I heard Kyoya open the door.

I answered, trying to disguise my voice, "No, sorry sir, this is not her room." I failed miserably.

"Nice try, now what are you doing?" Kyoya pulled the blankets off and I'm guessing I looked like a mess. My hair all knotted and the pin was who knows where, my eyes probably red from crying, and my clothes all bunched up. A flash out the window and another clap was heard, I cried out.

Kyoya sat down on the bed and pulled me into his lap. "You're afraid of thunder storms?" He asked gently.

I buried my face into his chest. "Yes, both of us are. Haruhi can handle it better than I though. She always comforted me even though she was scared as well." I sighed, pulling my head out. "Sometimes I wish she didn't help me with these things and I could comfort her."

"What do you mean?" I could hear the confusion practically laced into his voice.

"I mean, she's always there for me. Protecting me when I didn't even know it. A couple of times in grade school, I was being picked on by the boys and I didn't even know it. Haruhi shielded me from them, standing up whenever they were about to approach me. And after a while, it paid off and they stopped. That had been going on for about two weeks, man, I was oblivious back then. And after that, those guys became friends with me. I guess it's with Haruhi's help that I was able to do a lot of things and make friends." I shivered as another thunder clap sounded.

"Haruhi is an amazing girl, I'll have to admit that. But you are too, you have good qualities and points about you." Kyoya commented, wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"Thanks." I sighed, not really paying attention. I got up. "I gotta get to Haruhi." I muttered before jogging out of the room.

"Hina!" He called after me. I passed a room and heard Tamaki-sempai and Haruhi's voices come from inside. I opened the door to see them sitting on the floor and Tamaki-sempai wrapping a blindfold around her eyes.

"See? Now you can't see or hear anything!" He exclaimed.

Haruhi replied, "Hey, you're right!"

I clenched my fists at my side, "YOU SICK BASTARD!" I lunged at him and caught him in a headlock, smashing his back against the wall. He cried out in pain. "MY INNOCENT SISTER, HOW DARE YOU THAT! THIS ISN'T EVEN YOUR ROOM IS IT?! WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" I screamed and he whimpered in fear.

"Hina?" Haruhi asked behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I met her eyes and all my resolve melted and died miserably in a heap. I fell to my knees, my body shaking in sobs.

"Haru, I, I, I don't know what to do anymore, I-" I choked on another sob. Haruhi bent down and brought me into a hug.

"Sempai, can you leave please?" She asked him.

"But-" He argued.

"Please go." Her voice was pleading and eventually I heard the door shut. "Now what's wrong?"

"I'm freaking stressed out, tired as hell, confused, and just plain sick of all this bullshit that's supposed to be my life!" I cried.

She pet my hair, "What do you mean?"

"Haruhi, you're always there for me, and it seems like I can never return the favor. All these years, I've felt like a terrible, selfish sister to you, greedily taking your help and kindness and giving none back. I feel like worthless human being, and I do not think I am fit to be your twin sister."

"What are you talking about? You help me in so many ways, sometimes I feel indebted to you. You protect me from creepy sickos at the store, when I'm having trouble with school, you sit through all of it and help me work it out, and other things that I did not do for you."

I chuckled, "It's like we have our own worlds." I got up and pulled her up with me. I was tired of sitting around and crying and being stressed. I could tell she was as well. "Okay, are we good?" I smiled.

"I should be asking you that." She smiled back and hugged me again.

"Okay, so now I'm gonna go kick Tamaki-sempai's ass!" I slammed open the door and heard two cries of pain. "What the hell?" I looked behind the door to see Tamaki-sempai and Kyoya. "Were you guys listening?!"

Tamaki-sempai jumped and crushed me into a hug, "Daddy wanted to know if his precious daughter was okay!" He cried, making me turn purple from no air.

"Sempai- choking,... not breathing..." I managed out.

He quickly let go, "I'm sorry!"

I put my hands on my hips and gave him a bone-chilling glare, "Now, I want you to tell me exactly what you were doing putting a blindfold and earplugs on Haruhi?!" I start calmly but it ended in a yell.

"I, I was just doing it so she wouldn't be scared by the thunder and lightening." He stuttered.

I was shocked, "Seriously?" Then my shock turned into joy, "Awwwwwww, that's so sweet!" I squealed and glomped him. I got off and he had a red face that would send tomatoes to shame. "Well, you could have also just held her or something. Something more romantic." I put a hand on my chin.

"What're you talking about 'romantic'?" Haruhi walked out.

I sighed dramatically, "You two are both oblivious, and if you can't figure it out. I'll tell you soon enough." I smirked at their confusioned expressions. "Kyoya, we're going back to my room to talk." I grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

* * *

I sat him down on my bed and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry." I sighed.

He raised an eyebrow, "For what?" I knew he knew what I was talking about, I growled lowly.

"I'm sorry for what we did earlier, I was acting on instinct protecting my twin and I immediately attacked the guy. I'm sorry for making you worry, and it probably cost you something." I sighed again.

He stood up, "Yes, it did cost me." He walked past me and I thought he was leaving, but instead he turned off the lights. He placed his glasses on the bedside table. My eyebrows knitted in confusion.

'What's he doing?'

"But you can pay me back with your body." He pushed me down on the bed so he was above me. I was trapped under him, his arms caging me in. I looked up at him with wide eyes and he smirked at me. He leaned his head down and roughly connected his lips with mine. I responded instantly and kissed him back, running my hands through his raven locks. I moaned when he slipped his tongue in my mouth and began to explore it.

We broke apart for air and he began trailing kisses down my throat. When I removed my hands from his hair, he grabbed both my wrists with one hand and pinned my arms above my head, rendering me helpless, it was a strange turn on. He sucked on a sensitive spot on the skin in between my neck and collarbone. I moaned loudly and arched my waist up to his. He groaned and moved back to my mouth, picking me up without breaking the kiss and placing me on his lap so he could run his hands up and down my back. I rubbed his chest, feeling rumbles of pleasure vibrate there.

"Hina..." Kyoya groaned, breaking our lips apart and resting his forehead on mine. We both panted, trying to catch our breath.

"Wow, I've got a sense of accomplishment here, I can get the shadow king all hot and bothered." I chuckled after I caught my breath.

"No-one else but you, Hina." Kyoya whispered huskily.

I smiled happily and leaned back, closing my eyes briefly. I yawned, "As much as I would love for you to have your dirty little way with me tonight, my dad and myself would be very pissed in the morning, both of us at two different people for letting it happen. Now shoo, Haruhi needs to sleep and so do I." I tried pushing him off me, but he crushed his lips on mine.

"Just a little longer." He murmured, trailing open-mouthed kisses down my my throat. I shivered in delight then shook my head.

"Kyoya, I can't-" I started but he cut me off.

"It's okay, I'll leave now." He pecked my lips and untangled our legs, laying me down on the side close to the wall. "Goodnight, I'll tell Haruhi to come in." I listened to his retreating footsteps.

"Night, Kyoya." I murmured before he shut the door.

* * *

God, this took forever to write, you guys better be happy with it!

Please keep reading and review!


	15. New People and New Discoveries

New People and New Discoveries

Hina's POV

I drag myself out of bed and walk to school with Haruhi.

Just as we get to the front gates, I see a mass of baby blue hair come running over to us with a smirking Akio following behind.

Haruhi and I sweat-drop similtanuesly (can't spell yet again) and groan loudly. "Haruhi, get down on your knees and start praying." I mutter, getting down onto mine and start chanting ancient words while holding the cross that somehow appeared around my neck.

"Already doing it." She mutters next to me and we chant together.

"Haruhi-san! Hina-san!" The baby blue yells, jumping on our shoulders, sending our faces to the asphalt.

"Hello Natsume." Haruhi mutters and I throw her off us.

I turn to Akio, seething with rage and gritting my teeth, "WHY. DID. YOU. BRING. THIS. CLUTZYASS. HERE?!" I scream at him and he winces.

He rubs the back of his head nervously, "Well, I thought our little group wasn't complete until I brought Natsume here." He laughs.

I begin to rip my hair out, "IT WOULD BE BETTER IF SHE WASN'T HERE! WHAT'RE YOU GOING TO DO NEXT, BRING KAI TOO?"

He chuckles, still rubbing the back of his neck, "About that..."

Suddenly, I felt a hand slide up my shirt and I went bright red. I hear Haruhi squeak in surprise. That sick bastard!

"One," I start, gabbing the hand that's up my shirt.

"Two," Haruhi adds, also grabbing the other one.

"THREE!" We yell together and flip the bastard over by yanking his arms and twisting them over our heads.

A cool voice exclaims, "Well you didn't have to throw me that hard, girls! I just missed the feelings of your soft skin, that's all!" We glare down at Kai, the class pervert at our old school. He always was checking us out and touching us all the time.

"If it isn't Kai, the most perverted guy we know." I drawl out.

Haruhi adds, with us shoulder to shoulder, "What brings you to this rich school?"

Kai opens his mouth to speak, but we interrupt, "Don't bother saying it was a scholarship, we know you're too stupid to get one of those."

"Ah, my dears, but, I did get a scholarship. Off of sports, that is." He smiles, showing his bright white teeth. We sigh. Kai is also a prodigy in sports, so it's hard to dodge him around classes when he's looking for some girls to hit on. "And, I also missed my two dear flowers!" He exclaims, throwing his arms around our shoulders.

"Kai, I swear to god, if you don't stop touching us then your arms will be replaced with the chainsaws I use to cut them off with!" That sentence ended in some yelling.

He cups my chin and brings our faces close, "I highly doubt you would do that, my little kitten." Kai coos.

I snarl, "Call me one more petname and you'll be female soon!" I threaten.

He smirks and leans close to my face, "So you'll touch down there then?"

"I'M GOING TO FREAKING KILL YOU!" I scream, sending a roundhouse kick his pretty little face.

He dodged and wound an arm around my waist, "Tsk tsk, I'll have to punish you, kitten." He smirks, leaning down to kiss me but I punch him square in the jaw.

Suddenly, I hear Tamaki-sempai yelling and running towards us. I sigh and know the rest won't be far behind.

"Haruhi-san, let's go to class!" Natsume grabs her hand and runs away, tugging Haruhi along with her. Haruhi was always her favorite.

Natsume and Kai are half siblings with different moms, so they have both picked a favorite out of the two of us, unfortunately for me, I'm Kai's. Kai is the signature beach blonde with pale blue eyes and tall, well build structure, and Natsume is a medium-sized light auburn with hazel eyes.

I frown, not noticing that Kai has picked me up with an arm curled under my legs to hold me and the other arm lightly wrapped around my waist to steady me. "How does she know what class Haruhi's in?"

Akio laughs, "She doesn't! That's the good part!"

I sweat drop just as the host club reach us, Kyoya glaring at my position in Kai's arms, "We forgot to tell here that Haruhi's supposed to be a guy here, didn't we?" I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Yup, we did. People'll probably think those two are going out. And Haruhi will be oblivious to it all." Akio puts in.

"Nothing new there." I chuckle.

Kai speaks up with his cool voice, "Natsume would probably like it like that. She hasn't stopped talking about Haruhi since Akio invited us to come here."

I wiggle out of arms and slap his chest, "Pick me up one more time, pervert, and I'll take up my promise with the chainsaws and your arms." I threaten, moving into Kyoya's arms which he smiles triumphantly when I do so. Jealous boy.

"HINA!" Haruhi yells from across the courtyard, struggling in Natsume's hold as she tries to get her to ditch and go out for coffee or something.

I turn to Kai, "Kai, please get her." I order, not asking with that tone.

He smirks, "What do I get out of it?"

"I'll make you a bento for lunch tomorrow." I sigh, rubbing my temples.

Kai grins widely and runs to his half sibling and Haruhi.

"Uhhhhhh, Hina, who are those guys?" Hikaru and Kaoru ask, all of us watching Tamaki-sempai yell at Natsume and Kai. Then Haruhi scolding him.

"Old friends, and personally, I think we have a bit too many." I sigh.

"But Hina!... That means you have many caring friends for you!" Akio exclaims cheerfully and I give him a wtf look. "Plus, our band is back together!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that..." I trail off, smiling a bit.

"You have a band?" Kyoya asks, his arms still around me but he looks down at me.

"Yup, we performed at the festivals and assemblies in grade school, it was pretty fun." I grin at the memories.

Kai brings back Haruhi, Natsume and Tamaki-sempai follow close behind.

"Hey guys, how about we bring back the Itami group?" (pain) I smirk.

Akio, Natsume, and Kai cheer and Haruhi matches my smirk. "Haruhi, I'll expect you to be the manger again."

"Sure." She replies.

"Natsume, you remember the drums?"

"Yes, ma'am!" She bounces up and down.

"Akio's back up vocalist and guitar."

"Yup!" He confirms.

"And Kai, you got bass?"

"Yes, my beautiful flower." He coos and I glare at him, Kyoya does as well.

I turn around in Kyoya's arms and give him my puppy dog face, "Can we perform in the host club? Please?"

He smirks, "Only if we get to spend some alone time later."

I laugh and grin, "So this is win-win for me!"

Kyoya laughs and kisses me lightly before we separate to go to our classes.

* * *

~At Lunch~

I sit down in between Kyoya and Haruhi and speak to my band members, "So what song should we do?"

"What about 'Save My Soul'?" Natsume suggests.

I grin and point a finger to her, "Good answer!"

Haruhi frowns, "Wasn't that the song where the bass is really loud?"

I shake my head, "No, that's 'Take My Life.' we only do that one in clubs remember?"

"When did you start playing in clubs?!" Tamaki-sempai exclaims.

"Two years ago. You see, everyone in Itami looks older than we really are, so we can get away with these things." Akio replies evenly.

"Haruhi and Hina don't look too old." Hikaru and Kaoru point out.

"It's called high heels-" I start.

"-and really long stories." Haruhi finishes.

"Eventually they just get tired of it and just them in too." Natsume beams.

Kai looks confused, "I thought you girls 'persuaded' them."

We frown and narrow our eyes, "What makes you think that?" Haruhi questions.

"Well, I saw Hina one time getting all up in a owner's face of that strip club." He replies with a secret smirk.

I roll my eyes, "I was just taunting him, and a little bit of threatening. The creep thought it was attractive." I shudder.

Akio growls, "Then I had to beat the bastard up."

"But we still got in! The employees there didn't like that guy, their boss, so they let us in after we put him in a freight truck that went to Canada." Natsume adds.

I burst out laughing, "It was so funny when he called right after we finished performing! Man, that guy had a mouth on him!"

Haruhi laughs too, "Yeah, and you guys got sued!"

"How come you guys didn't get sued?" Hikaru asks, a little snidely.

"Our mom's influence." Haruhi and I reply together.

"It seems even after her death people are scared to get political with her or members of her family." Akio chuckles.

Suddenly, Haruhi's phone rings. "Hello?" She answers. "Yes, this is Haruhi Fujioka." A few seconds pass and the band is quiet while Tamaki-sempai and Kyoya exchange a few words over my shoulder as I try to listen to Haruhi's conversation. "What time would that be and what is the location?" She asks, her business tone switched on. "Yes, thank you, Itami will be there." She shuts the phone and turns to me. "You guys got a gig at that club in the center of town." She grins.

"How did they know about you guys coming back together so fast?" Tamaki-sempai asks to no-one in particular.

I jump up and do a chest bump with Natsume, "Don't know, don't care!" After a second, we both cry out and clutch our chests, falling to the ground.

Akio and Haruhi laugh at us, "Don't forget, you're not little kids anymore, you can't do that!"

"GODDAMMIT! BOYS GET ALL THE FUN!" I yell, getting up and jumping up and down on both legs.

"What're you a rabbit now?" Kai asks wryly, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

"Yes! You got a problem with that perv?" I retort snidely.

He smirks, "No I don't, actually, I would highly approve if you were wearing a bunny suit while doing that."

I tsk him, "Yeah, nice try." I got up and jumped on the table. "ATTENTION RICH PEOPLE WE ARE GOING TO-" I cut off when a burst of pain erupts throughout my body and I scream bloody murder and fall off the table but Kyoya quickly catches me. I hear Haruhi scream with me and Akio probably catches her. I clutch my head and scream, my throat becoming hoarse.

"Hina! Haruhi! Shit!" Kai freaks out.

"Hina?! What's wrong?!" Kyoya questions frantically. But I can't answer him because the pain is too bad. Tamaki-sempai starts freaking out. The other students start to surround us and some of the girls start to cry or get tears in their eyes from our agonized screaming sounding throughout the room.

Suddenly, I feel a needle jab into my leg, and medicine enter my body. The pain starts to dull until it's completely gone and we both stop screaming. I can guess that Haruhi got stuck with her's too.

We pant and speak together, "Yeah, mom's influence is still here." I close my eyes and lean back into Kyoya's embrace, trying to calm down my rapidly beating heart.

"What the hell was that?!" Hikaru and Kaoru practically yell.

"It's from mom's side of the family." Haruhi answers.

"All the females in our family have a disease, or condition, that we have these episodes of extreme pain if we get too worked up or our emotions are very high. If we don't have one of those, then it happens once every two months and we have to have an epipen (can't spell) with our special medication or it could last for days, weeks, or even months." I continue.

We sigh, "That's how mom died, nobody in the hospital or our family had any of the medicine at the time, so she eventually died from the intense pain that never went away. It's like a migraine, only a thousand times worse and it never goes away." Haruhi keeps going.

I laugh bitterly, "Yeah, and guess what? Ten minutes after she died, screaming in agony, a doctor found some of that exact medication in a storage container on the third floor."

We stand up and hold hands, "We are the spawn of the family since we have a special condition where if the other has an episode, or an attack, the other does as well. So almost in all ways, we are connected." We smile fakely.

I look at a clock, "Shit! We're late!" I yell.

"Come on guys, get going!" Haruhi urges Hikaru, Kaoru, Kai, Akio, and Natsume out of the cafeteria then calls a bye to Tamaki-sempai and Kyoya.

I kiss Kyoya quickly on the lips and wave to Tamaki-sempai, "See ya two later!" I skip off to my next class, leaving them in the empty cafeteria.

* * *

Please keep reading and review!


	16. The Fujioka Family

The Fujioka Family

Hina's POV

It's the end of the week, Saturday goes by fast and now it's Sunday and Haruhi and I are just coming back from the grocery store when we see two expensive looking cars and a crowd of people surrounding... ugh, the host club. I can pretty much feel Haruhi getting pissed when we stop a few feet away from them and they spot us.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!" She yells.

Tamaki-senpai (I found out over the weekend that is how you spell it on Japanese dubs) yelps, "Haruhi cursed at us!" He exclaims fearfully.

I snicker, "She shouldn't be that scary, I mean, Haruhi's wearing a girly pink dress."

Haruhi glares at me, "You're wearing a blue one." She counters.

"Touché." I reply.

"Haru-chan, Hina-chan! I brought cakes! Can we have them inside your apartment?" Hunny-senpai asks sweetly.

Haruhi sighs, "Fine, I guess we'll have tea too then."

Tamaki-senpai, Hunny-senpai, Hikaru, and Kaoru cheer and all of them follow us into the apartment. Once we step in, Hikaru and Kaoru immediately ask for slippers and I sigh dramatically. "Don't be cissies! Anyway, we have a carpet so their is no need for slippers."

They all go into the dining area and Tamaki-senpai tells them to tuck their knees into their chests like gym and I sigh again.

"Here." Kaoru hands me a bag of coffee, "Our parents got it from Africa, do you think you can make it?"

I look it over, "Seems easy enough, I don't cook anyway. I just clean the house." I shrug.

"Which you should be doing now!" Haruhi yells from the kitchen.

"Hold your horses woman! I'm gonna do it in a second!" I holler back, walking in. I hand her the coffee, grab cleaning supplies, grab my iPod from my room, turn it on, and start cleaning the bedroom. I sing along and dance as I dust and make the bed spreads. Soon, Haruhi calls me back to the dining area for tea.

I twirl in, the music still in my head, and trip over a stool randomly sitting in the center of the hallway.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHO PUT THAT THERE?!" I curse, rubbing my slightly stinging ankle and hopping on one foot into the dining area.

Haruhi sighs and sits down at the table, "You did this morning."

"Why?"

"You said it was a 'defense mechanism against burglars'."

I laugh and sit next to Kyoya, "Who would in their right minds rob us?"

"Well, I have noticed you have objects with a sentimental value scattered around the apartment." Kyoya comments.

I shrug, "Sentimental isn't that much."

I sip my tea and 'awwww' when Mori-senpai gives Haruhi his strawberries from his cake and she smiles happily and thanks him.

After we finish tea and cake, Tamaki-senpai, Hikaru, and Kaoru of course have to ask: "So, what's for lunch?"

Haruhi and I sigh, and I get up, "Do you guys have to be so happy-go-lucky all the time?"

Tamaki-senpai freaks out pulls Hikaru and Kaoru into a corner, whispering things to them while they look confused and whisper back. I roll my eyes and turn to Haruhi, "We gotta go back to the store, huh?"

She groans, "Yes." She grabs her purse. "Hey, when is dad getting back?" She asks without looking at me and rummaging through it.

I shrug, "Who knows. He could be at work, or hell." I add the last part as an afterthought.

"Hell? Why he would go there?" Haruhi asks, staring at with with a confused look on her face.

I sigh, "First thing that popped into my head." I reply nonchalantly.

"Okay, whatever, can you watch the idiots while I'm gone?" She asks as I walk her to the door.

I feel an arm wrap around my shoulders and I look to my left to see Kaoru. I look back to Haruhi to see Hikaru with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "But we want to come!" They whine.

Suddenly, I hear Kaoru yelp and his arm is replaced by Kyoya's who pulls me close to him with a glare to Kaoru. I giggle and lean my head onto his arm; my head doesn't even come up to his shoulder. GOD, I AM SHORT!

"...it could be an interesting experience." I cut out of my thoughts to hear part of what Kyoya is saying.

Hunny-senpai bounces over with Mori-senpai behind him, "Can we go too?" Haruhi and I exchange glances.

"Fine, let's go!" I take Kyoya's hand and lead them out the door.

After a few minutes of walking, I stop and turn around. I see dad going into the door to our apartment but he suddenly stops, and I can see him twitching.

"Oh man." I mutter, jogging back over and leaving the guys behind to wonder what's going on.

I reach the doorway to see dad threatening Tamaki-sempai while Haruhi looks confused. "What happened?" I ask her.

"Well, Senpai just fell on top of me and dad saw." She answers nervously.

I burst out laughing, "Oh god, dad probably thinks he's a rapist or something!" I lower it down to a chuckle when Haruhi gives me a look that says shut-the-hell-up.

"Hina! How could you let this happen to your dear sister?!" Dad yells dramatically, shaking my shoulders ruffly making my head bob back and forth.

"Sorry- I thought- she was- right behind- me." I say in between bobs, my head jerking back and forth.

"Unacceptable! You have to watch over our baby!" He cries, picking up Haruhi and squishing her into a hug while rubbing his cheek to hers.

By now, the rest of the club has caught up to us and are all, except Kyoya, staring at dad coddling Haruhi while Tamaki-senpai is whimpering in fright in the corner. Hikaru and Kaoru introduce themselves, while somehow harassing Tamaki-senpai at the sane time, don't ask me how, and so does the rest of them.

When Kyoya does, me and Haruhi are very surprised: "So you're Kyoya-kun!" Dad exclaims happily. "Haruhi, Hina, how come I only got to hear about your school life from Kyoya-kun when he calls me?" Dad pouts and our jaws drop.

"Dad! How come you didn't tell us you were getting calls from Kyoya-senpai!" Haruhi exclaims.

I tangle my fingers in my hair, ready to rip it out: "Kyoya! You could have _at least_ told me!" I yell at him.

"We were trusted into the care of his two precious daughters; I had to talk to him at some point and tell what is happening at school with you two." Kyoya replies as if we should've expected him to do this.

"Did he tell you that one of us is dating Hina?" Hikaru and Kaoru ask, I slap a hand to my forehead. Good job, idiot one and idiot two!

"Bad move, guys." Haruhi and I harmonize; both of us start to slowly back away from dad.

But, surprisingly, dad only laughs. "Oh I know that already, and I approved of Kyoya-kun during one of our phone calls." He waves a hand in the air and I fall over in shock.

Suddenly, my phone in the bedroom starts to go off. I drag myself off the ground and go pick it up.

"Hello?" I don't bother looking at the caller ID.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Kai yells.

I sweat-drop, "Yeah, nice try. Now what to you want?" I question impatiently, placing my free hand on my hip.

"Shesh! Okay Miss Grumpy! Natsume and I were wondering if you and Haruhi wanna go see a movie?" He asks.

"No thanks, we're busy today. Anyway, my dad wouldn't let us us go anywhere with you." I recall one of the times dad has caught Kai making a move on me. It didntn end well.

Kai sounds nervous when he speaks again, "Oh yeah... Well, I guess we'll have to go with out ya, bye!" He quickly hangs up.

"Hook, line, and sinker." I mutter with a smirk as I walk out of the bedroom only to be dragged out the door by Haruhi. "Sure, let's go back to the store." I mutter as she keeps dragging me to the market.

* * *

(Please bare with me if I don't keep what Ranka or anyone else is saying right in this scene! I don't really remember!)

Tamaki's POV

We secretly follow Haruhi and Hina to the commoner's market with Ranka-san. I have a feeling that he doesn't like me since the first impression was me on top of his daughter.

But what I don't get is why he isn't mad at Kyoya for dating Hina! I was at least a little mad when I found out!

Ranka-san speaks and interrupts my thoughts; "I've always followed both of them to the store because I was afraid that something might happen. It's kind of fun, like a spy mission."

'Awwwww! He always followed them! Wait, why couldn't he have just went shopping in instead of Haruhi and Hina if he was worried?' I become confused.

Soon, we reach the market and Ranka-san and I spot Haruhi and Hina, and hide behind some shelves to watch them secretly.

"They've always been doing these things together, not once asking for help from me." Ranka-san breaks the silence, but not loud enough for the girls to hear him.

He continues, "Ever since their mother, Kotoko, died Haruhi and Hina have been doing all the housework, shopping, cooking, and cleaning with only the two of them. I was always at work and left them at home often." Ranka-san pauses to take a breath. "I have regretted it for a long time that I wasn't there that much to take care of them."

"Haruhi! I found twenty-five percent off of leek!" Hina squeals, unknowinly just interrupting Ranka-san, jumping up and down and pointing at a small sign.

Haruhi chuckles, "Good eye, maybe we can put that in a stew." She grabs some, grinning, and puts it in the basket Hina's carrying.

Hina pulls her hands behind her back and leans in close to Haruhi, "Tell me my dear, how are you this fine evening?" She asks in a cool voice that sounds a little like Kyoya's.

Haruhi gives her a look, "Not any different then five minutes ago."

"Well, I just thought of something!" Hina exclaims happily, using Haruhi's shoulders to bounce up and down.

"And what is that?" Haruhi asks wryly.

"We should have either Akio or Natsume as our toy!" Hina says adorably.

"Has Hikaru and Kaoru rubbed off on you?"

Hina shrugs playfully, "Maybe a little."

"I'm not going to join you on that game, thank you, onee-chan." Haruhi says respectively.

Hina squeals and bounces up and down, "You have respect for me as your older sister!"

Haruhi frowns, "Wait, I thought I was older."

Hina shakes her head, "Nope, you're the baby." She sticks her tongue out.

_"Attention customers. A young man has lost his wife and daughter. Hina and Haruhi Fujioka please report to the front counter."_ The over-com says.

"Which one of us is the mom?" Hina asks with a cute confused expression on her face.

"I would assume you." Haruhi replies dryly.

"I'm guessing its Kai and Natsume." I hear a growl next to me and I turn fearfully to see Ranka-san very angry.

Hina sighs, rubbing her face with both hands, "I'm not in the mood to be near anybody really right now so if that good-for-nothing pervert tries to touch me, or tell me to go nowhere I'm sicking Kyoya on him."

I sweat-drop and silently pray for Kai.

* * *

Hina's POV

I turn to Haruhi, "So did you make it into the spelling bee?" I grab some lettuce, trying to make casual conversation as we shop. It's not working too well, apparently.

Haruhi looks at me, confused, "What grade do you think we're in?"

I frown, then realize high school doesn't have spelling bees. "Ooooooooooooh. Wow, and people wonder why I haven't gotten a scholarship to a great college or something." I joke and Haruhi laughs sarcastically.

Suddenly, we hear a squeak and turn to see Tamaki-senpai stumble from behind a shelf of medicine products.

I narrow my eyes and pick him up by his collar, my face close to his, "Were you eavesdropping on us?" I threaten darkly, an ominous aura a bit like Kyoya's starting to surround me and envelope Tamaki-senpai.

"B-but, I was just watching over my two dear daughters!" He stutters fearfully, shrinking away.

I shrug and drop him, he falls face-first to the floor, "Fine, but next time I'm gonna make you strip all the way for school again."

* * *

Ranka's POV

I watch Hina threaten that bug Tamaki. Haruhi and Hina seem comfortable around him, and the rest of those boys.

Maybe they could...

* * *

He he, please keep reading and review!


	17. Grumpy and Happy

Grumpy and Happy

(Just to let you guys know, I'm sort of following the anime, but not in the right order. Some things might be the same, but not always.)

Hina's POV

I wake up and decide to act pissed off and moody today. I don't know why, but I just feel like it. I jump out of bed, do my morning stuff, grab an apple, and run to school. I'm dressed in my black leather jacket with a blood red spaghetti strap tank top underneath and dark ripped jeans. I had put in one of my pop-in lip piercings and coal black combat boots that I got from Akio on my birthday, so Tamaki-senpai will probably have a seizure and pass out on the floor or something.

I considered making Haruhi match me this morning, but decided against it, because then he'd probably have heart failure if I did that. I don't feel like having a lawsuit put over my head that I cannot pay for second-degree murder from the Suoh's. Which even a 'commoner' like me knows that they are a very powerful family. All the host club's families are. I do my research.

I wander around the rose garden in the courtyard until the bell rings. I walk slowly to class, just so I'll be late and to piss off Sensei. I put on my I-don't-give-a-fuck look on as I walk in the classroom.

"Ms. Fujioka, you're late." Sensei scolds, crossing her arms and giving me a disapproving look. I ignore her and flop down in the empty seat beside Haruhi, put my feet up on the desk, and drape an arm over my eyes to block out the light so I can sleep.

"Ms. Fujioka!" Sensei yells. Oooooh, somebodies's impatient today.

I pick the arm up so it is hovering above my face and give her a glare I learned from Kyoya, "What?" I growl.

Sensei pales at my glare and instead of yelling at me again, she stutters out, "Have a nice nap." She shakily turns to back to black board and continues with class. A few of my classmates laugh quietly.

"That's what I thought." I put my arm back over my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

~At the Host Club~

I strut in the club room, late, and jump on one of the couches. I also decide to blast my music from my iPod. I turn it all the way up put it right next to my ear so I'll probably go deaf by tomorrow.

A few seconds later, I hear a cry then a thud of someone falling on the floor. I lean up from my laying position to see Tamaki-senpai laying on the floor, pale as paper, and with a finger pointed at me. I laugh and yawn.

Kai lifts my legs up, sits down, and places my legs on his lap. "Lovin' the outfit, Hina." He smirks.

"Don't even start with me today, Kai. I'm not in the mood to really even be anywhere near any person on the face of the earth right now." I groan and close my eyes, falling back onto the pillow I was laying on and continue listening to my music.

Haruhi puts a hand on my forehead, "Are you sick? You don't have a fever." I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her down onto the couch. "Hina! I have customers! And I thought you said you didn't want to be near anybody today!" She exclaims, trying to wiggle out of my grasp.

"You're an exception." I murmur and tuck her next to me, nuzzling my face into her neck.

I hear a bunch of 'awwwwwws' and I guess Haruhi's guests came over. I yawn again and close my eyes.

"Oh no, you slept all through classes today." Haruhi scoffs, pulling my eyes open to try to get me to get up. That'll never happen.

I give her an emotionless stare, "Just let me sleep. I didn't get any at all last night."

"That's because you had three milkshakes right before bed." She replies sourly.

I shake my head, "No, I had nightmares." I mutter the last part bitterly.

Haruhi grips me in a tight hug and stops trying to get off the couch, "What kind?"

I close my eyes, might as well tell her, I need to get it out of my system anyway. "Well, Itami was performing in a club, and you and I went outside between a break where another band was playing to get some fresh air and this guy, he just came out of no-where." I pause and feel the members of Itami surround us, hearing the name of our band and my depressed tone. "About then I woke up and it was about one in the morning. I didn't think much of the nightmare so I went back to sleep. God, I should've stayed up, that would've been better then actually sleeping. The dream continued where it left off, like it was a movie being paused and I hit the play button. So, the guy comes out of no-where, throws a knife at my back and shoots your leg." I shudder and by now Kyoya is sitting next to me, holding my hand. I smile lightly at him and continue softly, "So we both fall down and the rest of the guys come out probably wondering where the hell we were, and he shoots them too. God, Akio, he shot you directly in the head. There was blood everywhere... I can still practically taste it in my mouth. Natsume and Akio died instantly, but Kai was screaming for an hour from punture wounds that the guy continually gave him. While every ten minutes the guy shot parts of Haruhi and I's bodies. The worst part is, we couldn't die. No matter how bad the pain got or how much blood we lost. Finally Kai died; probably my head giving me a bit of a break. At that point, it would've been a blessing to die instead of still going on like that. It felt so real, everything. The pain of each wound. Watching you guys die one by one. Finally the guy pulled the knife out of my back, slowly. Oh my god, I could feel every jerk and pain as the dream went on. It ended when he shot Haruhi in the head, and he slit my throat. I woke up at four after that and didn't go back to sleep." I finish and the whole room is silent.

Tamaki-senpai, Hunny-senpai, all the customers, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kai, Natsume, and Haruhi all have terrified looks on their faces and most of them have tear tracks across their face from shed tears. Kyoya, Mori-senpai, and Akio are shocked and look tense.

I suddenly burst out laughing and fall off the couch, clutching my stomach. "Oh boy, you people really have to lighten up! Do you really think I could have a nightmare like that? It took all day for me to think that up in all the detail!" I receive many angry faces.

Natsume stalks over with her bangs covering her eyes and slaps me across the face, "Do not joke about those things, Hina! If you keep doing these things, people won't know when you're joking or not then you'll really be in trouble!" She mutters solemnly.

I take a few steps back and nod. "Yeah, and I actually wasn't joking." I mutter under my breath and jog out of the room.

* * *

I sit on a bench in the middle of the rose garden and stare up at the sky, wondering what am I going to do with myself.

"Hey are you okay?" I look to my left to see a creepy looking redhead.

I sigh and nod, "Yeah, I'm fine." Honestly, at this point I'm not really freaked out by anybody or anything that I know won't hurt me or anything.

"Can I sit?" He asks, gesturing to the free spot beside me.

I shrug, "Knock yourself out." I dont care if he does or not. If not, so be it. But he ort of surprises me and sits next to me and looks up at the sky as well.

"So what are you doing out here? I thought you were with the host club." He sort of asks, it sounds more like a statement though.

"I just need some air, that's all. It can get annoying with so many people crowding around you. Plus I think I just screwed up a bunch of people's heads." I chuckle a little, and go through the routine of cracking my fingers, knuckles, toes, ankles, neck, and arms. "Oh by the way, I'm Hina Fujioka." I introduce myself and offer a small smile.

He returns the smile, "Ritsu Kasonoda (hope I spelled that right, if not, please don't be angry)." He puts his hand out for me to shake and I take it, shaking it firmly.

I lean back on the bench, resting my hands behind my head, "So what brings you out here?"

Kasonoda blushes and quietly mutters something.

I put a hand to my ear and lean closer, "Didn't catch that."

"I'm checking a baby bird that I found injured two days ago." He mutters then blushes again, this time almost matching his hair color.

I jump up, "Really? Where?" I whip my head around to search for any injured bird.

"Right here." I look back at Kasonoda and see him holding up a baby bird with a bandage on its wing.

I sit back down and look over his shoulder, "What happened to him?"

"I think he fell when he was just learning to fly and sprained it." He replies, feeding it some birdseed.

He puts some in my hand before I can open my mouth to ask for some. I hold out my hand and the bird hops onto it and pecks at the birdseed. I smile brightly and hand him back once there is none left.

"HINA, GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR! WE'RE GOING ON!" Akio yells from a window.

Wow, so they actually want me back after that? Strange people, I wouldn't.

I stand up, "HOLD YOUR DAMN HORSES, I'LL BE THERE IN A SEC!" I scream back then turn to Kasonoda. "Would you like to come?" I offer a smile.

He looks cpnfused for a second but then that uivkly turns into a blush and he makes up an excuse, "Well, I, um, I have to get back home."

I roll my eyes, "Nice try. Come on!" I grab his hand and drag him to the club room.

Once we get there, Kai suddenly picks me up the second we get through the door, and throws me over his shoulder, carrying me up stage. I cross my arms once he puts me down, "Was that really necessary?"

"Yup, I got a great view of your ass." He smirks and I growl. Looks like he's not that pissed, but you can never be sure with Kai. I frown for a second then shake my head and slap my face lightly.

"We're doing Forever." Natsume informs me and I nod. I notice a glint in her eyes. Natsume is still mad then. I shouldn't be surprised; she hates it when people to things like this. Make jokes over serious matters. Now I'm starting to think I really shouldn't have done that.

"Hey guys, our band is called Itami and we have me, Akio, Natsume, and Kai. Haruhi is our manager, so if any of you guys are impressed then schedule a performance with him." I announce through the mic. Gah, I almost said 'her'! That would've stirred up a bunch of questions and pretty much everyone in the club would probably be passed at me.

"We'll be singing 'Forever', and yes, we came up with these songs ourselves." Akio puts in.

I start softly, strumming my electric guitar, "All those playboys, they think they're so cool. Those boys, they think they can get me. But what they don't know, that'll get them in the end!" I start playing my guitar faster, in a line with Aiko and Kai, building up the tempo. And we keep going till I end it softly.

[I can't think of any lyrics or anything good so I'll let you guys brainstorm your own lyrics. :)]

I hop down off stage and walk to Kasonoda, "So what do ya think?" I feel stares from every direction, burning into each of our skins' but I ignore it. I'm guessing that many people interact with him. Probable because if looks could kill, he would be the next dictator.

He blushes from all the attention, "You were really good." He mutters softly and I smile brightly.

"Gracias, mi amigo!" I beam, switching to spanish and bouncing up and down.

Suddenly, I'm tripped by Akio who picks me up and tosses me to Kai. Kai tosses me back and eventually they start getting a game out of it. You've got to be kidding me! I thought they were mad! Maybe this is my punishment.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yell as I sail through the air.

Akio laughs, "We just made it up, it's called Hina Toss!"

I jerk my body to land on a table, but end up on a couch that has Kyoya sitting with his laptop. My head lands on his lap and I smile innocently up at him, "Hi honey."

He pecks my lips and straights me up, glaring at Akio and Kai, and places me on his lap. I snuggle into his chest and all the girls 'kya!' and half pass out.

"I want to talk to you later." Kyoya whispers in my ear.

'_Oh great, he's probably gonna yell at me or something. Oh well, don't put off today what you can do tomorrow. From some quote guy.'_

* * *

Okay, I won't be ending this story yet, but I would like for you guys to vote that what the theme of the sequel will be so I can get it started.

There are two options:

This will be an Ouran and Inuyasha crossover: Hina and Haruhi pay a visit to Kagome Higurashi, their cousin. Both of them already know about the well, they've been down it many times before with Kagome. What happens when Kyoya and Tamaki follow Hina and Haruhi to the Higurashi shrine and see them jump in the well? They follow their girls of course. Many things will happen with the appearing of demons and humans alike. Can Hina and Haruhi protect their soon-to-be husbands?

The second option is:

Haruhi and Hina disappear for two months after their last year in high school. Tamaki and Kyoya just about go insane trying to find them, and, eventually, Kyoya and Tamaki find them. But the two men learn that a lot has happened in those last six months. Hina and Haruhi have changed.

* * *

Please keep reading and review!


	18. Please Read

Hey to all my readers, I won't be updating for a little while on all of my stories. I will probably get a laptop in August or September for school then I'll transfer all of my stories onto that. I'm sorry for this, but I have nothing to type up my stories.

I hope that all my regular readers, and new readers, will continue to read my stories after this wait.

-Emie14


	19. Work and Blushing

Work and Blushing  
Hina's POV

Okay, I'm going to have the events kind out of order from the original anime because I really want some events in this but I accidently put Kasonoda before this other event I want to do. And I'm not going to tell you what it is! :P

* * *

~The Next Day~  
"Hey onee-chan, can you help me get some cake for my guests?" Haruhi grabs my arm and drags me into the kitchen.  
I shrug when we get there, "Sure, we're already in here anyway." She laughs lightly an rolls her eyes at me.  
I cut a couple pieces of cake and Haruhi gets more tea, "Oh, can you get an extra? I'm taking care of Kasonoda." I add, balancing the two trays of cake on my arms.  
Haruhi looks at me unsurely, "Are you sure that Kyoya-senpai is okay with that?"  
I smile and wave her off, "He was the one who told me to hang out with him. Not in those words though."  
"That sounds a little strange to me. Remember when those two guys were hitting on you and Kyoya-senpai got really angry and threatened them? Why would he decide now to have you be host a boy?" She says as we walk out of the small kitchen and both of our arms filled with trays.  
"Oh I think it's fine. He's probably going to watch me with him and get some extra money." I shrug then almost drop one of the trays. I curse and catch it quickly.  
"Be careful! We don't need any more added to our debt! Who knows how long it'll take it pay it all off!" Haruhi scolds me just before we reach her table.  
"I know, Haru." I reply, putting the two trays down carefully and giving each of the girls a slice of cake and spoon. Then when I'm done and Haruhi waves me away, I take the extra cake and tea to Kasonoda. I put those one of my trays, take the remaining trays, quickly twirl over to the kitchen and put those empty ones in the sink to be washed later, and dance my way back to the couch that Kasonoda is sitting at.  
I set down the cake and tea. Then I notice him looking around nervously, I sit down next to him, making sure to keep enough space so he wouldn't get the idea that I was interested. And I'm not, I gotta awesome, hot, and sorta sweet boyfriend. I'm not one of those sluts who go around after boys while I already have a boyfriend.

Kasonoda blushes when he notices me sitting next to him, "Uh, um, thank you." I smile and nod a welcome.

"So Kasonoda, how are you?" I ask with a smile.

"I'm okay, how about you? How are you and Kyoya doing?" He asks still sounding nervous.

"Oh we're doing okay. And you know, you're okay here in the host club, no need to worry." I smile reassuringly.

Akio walks over for a second, "Hey, when does your shift start?"  
"At four, why?" I reply. Akio, Natsume, and I all work at a four star restaurant for rich people. Natsume and I are waitresses and Akio is a part-time cook.  
"We'll, it's three-forty right now." He says casually, looking at his watch on his right wrist.  
"What?! Why didn't you tell me you bastard!" I turn to Kasonoda and bow in apology, "I'm so sorry, but I have to leave. Maybe we could continue this tomorrow afternoon?" I throw in a kind smile to top it off.  
Kasonoda blushes and nods, "Yeah, I think I could come for a few minutes." He mutters, looking very embarrassed.  
I giggle and wave to him, "I'll see you then!"  
I grab my bag, take my clothes out if it, race into the back room, change into my waitress uniform, and race back out. I pass Haruhi on my way to the door, "I'll be home at six, okay?"  
"Sure, and don't be late! I won't heat up your dinner if it gets cold!" She calls after me.  
"I know! See ya in a while, Haru!"  
I pass Kyoya, give him a peck on the lips, and grab my backpack from the table he's sitting at. "Bye, I'll see you tomorrow." I give him one last kiss and walk to the doors.  
"Where are you going?" I turn around to see him with an eyebrow raised.  
"Work!" I check my phone for the time and now it's three fifty-five. "Jeez! Now I'm gonna be late. Feet, don't fail me now!" I take off in a sprint down the hallway, out the front doors of the building, and to the restaurant.

* * *

I run into the kitchen and quickly put on my apron. "You're a few minutes late, Hina." One of the cooks, Tasha jokes, flipping some eggs in a pan.  
I give her a 'I know' look. "Jut please don't tell the manager."  
Tasha smiles warmly while I grab a notebook to write the orders down. "Don't worry, none of us would do that." She gestures to everyone else in the kitchen. I smile faintly, I know all of them. Tasha is from Jamaica, her accent leaks into her Japanese a lot so it's easy to tell where she was born. and sometimes hard to tell what she's saying too. Peter is another cook from a small town in Paris and he makes a mean French toast, and not just because he is French. Casey is yet another cook from America, I've been here longer than her but it usually seems like the other way around. In in the summer before we started Ouran Akio and I went into this small rundown tavernish place and had some of their food. It was heaven in your mouth, I'll tell you that. We had asked to see the cook who had made our dishes and we met Casey. Somehow we convinced her to come and work in this restaurant that she would make ten times than what she was making then. Eventually she agreed and her and her small family moved to Japan two weeks after we returned ourselves to Japan. Casey got the open spot that they had and Akio and I got a raise for our great find. Everybody benefitted from it!

"Well get going, the place is starting to fill up quickly." Tasha grins and I hurry out the kitchen doors after putting on my apron.

* * *

I ride home on my bike extremely tired just managing to stay awake I was running back and forth all evening and half the night with orders and food piled up. Soon I reach our apartment complex and park my brake and put my chain on it and lock the key lock on it. I get into the house and fall onto the couch.

"Long night?" Haruhi asks sitting down next to me. I nod and lay my head on her lap. I close my eyes when she runs her fingers through my hair and I smile.

"Tiring in the least."

"Why don't you just let me get a job?" I sigh inwardly. She's asked me this a million times when I come home everyday from work exhausted.

"Because I'm the eldest and I don't want you under a lot of stress so you can focus on your studies. You have much more potential than I, so you have to make sit as a very successful lawyer before I worry about myself. You picked the better career and I want you to focus on that, not just side jobs. Okay?" I smile up at her and she sighs but doesn't argue for once.

'_I guess I'm gonna get that talk with Kyoya tomorrow because we didn't do it today._' I think before we go to our to go to bed.

* * *

Please keep reading and review!

* * *

I'm back baby! *yells loudly* Yeah, so I finally got a laptop but I don't know if I can update over the week or not depending on if my dad will let me take it to my mom's. So yeah, I'm gonna be updating more now! Yay!

Oh and sorry about all the mistakes in the last chapter. I didn't really reread it before posting to check for mistakes.


End file.
